A Black Story
by HarryloverplusGinny
Summary: My name is Halley Potter. My brother is an annoying little twit but I love him anyways. Another thing, I'm in love with his best friend.    That's just icing on the cake along with all the other drama I have to go through.
1. This is Going to be a Long Year

I woke with a happy thought. It was five days until I got to go to Drunington's and I was going to pack today and get all ready. I jumped out of bed excitedly, not even caring that I was in my black lace bra and running spandex shorts and put my hand around the door knob. Then I stopped for I had come to my senses and remembered the unforgiving truth.

I had been kicked out. Why you might ask? Well, let's just say that prank pulling runs in the family.

Wait a second! Do you even know who I am? No? Well bloody hell I'm so sorry about my stupid manners this morning.

My name is Halley Potter and before you ask, yes, I am related to James AND Harry Potter. I am actually James' twin sister. People say that we look a lot alike besides the fact that I'm a chick and he's a dude. And I don't wear glasses. And I don't think my long, wavy brown hair is as messy as his always was.

Anyways, back to the story. My heart sank a little for I had also realized that I was going to be going to Hogwarts with my darling brother James and all of his "friends" that were supposedly spending the night last night. I was scared for the fact that I had to make all new friends and catch up with the curriculum in the classes (not that I gave a shit anyways) and the fact that now somebody at school knew a boat-load of embarrassing secrets about me that I could be taunted with. Yippee.

I decided that I had to get myself up and eat breakfast eventually so I looked at my watch while I trudged down the stairs, sadly. 7:58. James and his "friends" wouldn't be up yet for two reasons. James isn't a morning person and plus, I don't even think that "they" were getting home until like midnight so they wouldn't want to get up until like noon.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs and started towards the kitchens, something caught my eye in the living room.

It was a boy that was about the same age as me and James but he was a tad shorter than what James was and he was just sitting on the couch, in his red and gold boxers, reading the Quidditch section of the _Daily Prophet_. He had darker hair than James and it was shoulder length and messy from just waking up. When he looked up from the paper to see what the noise coming down the stairs was, he looked me up and down and then tilted his head to give me a look of confusion.

I then heard someone walking down the stairs. It turned out to be James with a stack of Galleons in his hands. He looked at the newcomer and then at me and I guess and actual thought came into that thick head of his. Did he forget to mention to his "friends" about the fact that he had a sister? Then the amazingly hot creature sitting on my couch spoke in an almost as hot voice. He just didn't say very smart things

"Prongsie! I didn't know you hired a hooker for this ever so special occasion! And she looks so much like you!" he exclaimed as he looked back and forth between me and James.

As much as I wanted to punch this guy, (even though it was my fault for not changing upstairs) he could really push James' buttons and I liked that in a guy.

"Padfoot, you just called my sister that I forgot to mention a hooker and stop staring at her you numpty!" James yelled at "Padfoot" with a look of pure rage etched upon his face that made me ever so happy.

"Oh. Well in that case I'm just going to stick with calling her hot in your presence," Padfoot replied as he got hit in the back of the head with a muggle magazine by James as he went to go and make coffee.

As I was making myself a bowl of cereal, I heard the stampeding of the other two James had mentioned were coming as they threw anything everywhere. And that's when I prayed to Merlin that this wouldn't go on the entire year. If it did, I was screwed for eternity.


	2. Overprotective Brothers

Brothers are overprotective. Did you know that? Well I learned that after a day at the beach with mine. He thinks he's so cool because he's seven minutes older…

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother very dearly! It's just that he always seems to scare off the hot ones before I even get to know them! I had thought I was used to it. Boy was I wrong about that. By the way! I found out all of his "friends'" names! Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Sirius was the one who called me a hooker the first day I met him. As much as I hated that guy the other day, he's fucking hilarious.

Me and my friends from Drunington's had planned to go to the beach the day before they had to leave and go back to school even though I still had almost a week left because of switching schools (I still find that stupid FYI). Now the week before, we went suit shopping and we made sure to get the sexiest bikinis we could find at _Witches R Us_. Of course I wasn't going to show James, though. My purple with white polka dot, string bikini wouldn't make him very happy.

On the day of the beach trip, my mom and dad were both working and they wanted James and his "friends" (I'm pretty sure he pays them) to come with us. At the time, nobody had seen my suit yet. I was wearing a cover up that was pretty long so they couldn't even see the bum.

When we got to the beach, I was very excited as there were many, many sexy men on this beach and James had stopped to set up WAY before we had. So when I thought I was out of sight of the control freak, I stripped off my cover up.

"I love it!" My friend, Joanne told me with the clap of her hands.

"Me too! It fits you perfectly!" My other friend, Carol said as she sat on her towel to tan.

As she said this, my first victim came over and introduced himself. He was dark-skinned with wavy blonde hair and had abs to go along with his mesmerizing blue-green eyes that matched the color of the sea.

"Hey. My name's Joseph," He told me in a smooth voice. Not too deep, not to shrilly, just perfect.

"Halley," I said as I pulled off my sunglasses. As this was a wizard beach, we were getting into a conversation about Quidditch and this guy liked all the same teams I did. I thought that I had met my perfect match. Until James saw me and marched over to be a brother with all of his little friends.

"What do you think you're doing?" James asked me with a look of hatred on his face.

"Talking. What do you think YOU'RE doing barging into other people's conversations?" I replied with just as much hatred but a little surprise thrown in there too.

"Who's this?" Joseph asked me politely.

"Just my idiot brother, James and all of his little friends that he's probably paying," I replied and Sirius started cracking up.

"That's a good one Hooker!" He laughed. Joseph looked at me with a look of shock and disgust. Did I forget to mention that Sirius calls me that now?

"You're a hooker?" He asked like he was even disgusted for talking to me.

"No! It's just something he calls me!" I told him, but he got up and walked away. James then continued to yell at me.

"I cannot believe how irresponsible you are being. I would've expected better from my sister. If it weren't for Padfoot, you would probably be hooking up with him by now," James told me in a hushed tone.

"James," Remus started. "Maybe you're being a little harsh. I don't think that was the intent she had. And she seems like she could handle herself." I'm beginning to have an appreciation for him.

"That's just the thing. She can't. I need to do the scaring for her," James told him as he turned and walked away.

"That worked out well," Joanne said to me and I had almost forgotten she was there.

~O-O~

When we got home, things were back to normal. Well, almost. When we got home, Carol, Joanne and I got into this discussion about which guys were the hottest. James didn't like that very much. I think I made things worse than they already were.

It was about midnight and Joanne and Carol were gone. I had woken with a start because I had dreamt about Voldemort. I couldn't get back to sleep and it was one. To calm the nerves, I was going to make some hot chocolate.

When I got down there, Sirius was in the kitchen making himself some hot chocolate as well. It was when I noticed him staring at my chest when I realized I had forgotten to put on clothes again and I was still wearing my Victoria's Secret bra with lace panties. He wasn't much better though. I found myself staring at his abs that weren't covered. All he was wearing was his gold and red boxers.

"We always seem to meet like this," I said to break the ice.

"I know. It's getting weird," He replied as he went back to mixing chocolate bars into his warm milk. I went to the fridge and found the milk as he continued to talk.

"I'm sorry about today. James shouldn't have said those things to make that boy go away. It looked like you were hitting it off," he said and I could tell it was sincere.

"It's not you I want an apology from," I told him.

"James isn't really one to apologize," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"I've known him my entire life. Trust me. I know."

"I've known him my entire… Um… School life?" He replied as he shrugged his shoulders, trying to one up me. Sorry. I've known him WAY longer. He gets all of his pranks from me. I get all of my jokes from him. It's a win-win situation. Sirius and I went to sit in the living room and watch the Muggle telly. They have the stupidest shows. I wasn't really even paying attention.

I was worried this fight with James was going to take a while to get over. I didn't want that. I wanted my brother back.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. He must've sensed something was wrong.

"I'm just, thinking," I replied in a daze.

"About?"

"This fight with James and whether or not it'll get better." I surprised myself when I said that. I usually don't just open up to strangers. I have to get to know people first and I didn't even know this dude.

"It'll blow over quick. James doesn't like to hold a grudge. At least not with his friends." I wondered how he knew that. I didn't even know that. Almost on cue, James walked into the living room to go to the kitchen when he saw us.

"Halley? Sirius? What're you doing?" he asked. I was a little confused because we were just watching the telly but then I realized that Sirius was in his boxers and I was in my underwear.

"Woops." I heard Sirius mutter.

"We had gotten some hot chocolate and we were just discussing the war." I came up with and Sirius seemed to be impressed with my lie.

"Oh. Well I want to talk to you Halley." James said nonchalantly like his best friend and little sister hadn't just been cuddling.

"What about?" I asked.

"I wanted to say how sorry I am. I didn't mean to freak out that much. I was just trying to do what was best for my little sister." He said with an added hug that I greeted with my arms open wide.

"It's okay. I know what you were doing. I overreacted." I said and the tears were flowing now and I have no idea why. It could've been the fact that it was almost two in the morning.

Sirius was sneaking out of the living room but I could've sworn I saw him wink at me. It could've been an illusion. I hope it was an illusion.


	3. New Meetings

James and I made up! Yay! You should be so happy! Now we're not fighting… as much as we used to.

Somehow my life doesn't seem full anymore.

Anyways, I wasn't excited. You know why? Because it was time to leave for Hogwarts. I just wanted to stay home and sleep through the train ride but James got me up at some ungodly hour and dragged me to the train station an hour early so he could say hello to all of his admirers that didn't exist. Except, I found out that they did.

Who knew?

Now I wasn't using my brain when I picked a seat and it was finally time to go, so I sat with none other than, the Marauders. They like to call themselves that for some reason.

I was just sitting there, reading _Witches Weekly_ when I guess they decided that they wanted guy time. Basically, they wanted me gone and fast.

"Hey James, Taylor looked pretty hot don't you think?" Sirius chimed with a mischievous look on his face. Almost like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeah but you know who I've got MY eye on. Lily Evans. What a beauty. Even her name!" James started, but thankfully Remus interrupted.

"Yes, yes we all know that you think Lily Evans is the Goddess of the World but I think that Marlene Mckinnon is looking very lovely this year." He said with an eyebrow waggle.

"Okay! That's it! I can take a hint! Goodbye!" I said closing my magazine and getting up to leave. I walked out into the corridor and started in the other direction. I finally found a compartment that had only two people in it. One was a boy with dark greasy hair and quite a large nose. The other girl was a red-head and pretty normal and light features. I slipped in and knocked on the glass lightly.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." I asked. Everybody probably asks that though.

"Not at all!" The girl said but the boy looked like he was about to say something witty.

"Thank you," I told her and sat down to continue reading about the Albanian Quidditch Player who-

"Now you know he'll ask you out again this year. So you have to be prepared to stomp on that rotten old Potter's throat." The greasy haired boy said.

"Don't worry. But stomping on his throat? That's a little harsh." The nice red-head told her friend. I'm sorry but when it comes to my brother, I have to butt in.

"I'm sorry to intrude but did you say Potter?" I asked looking up for the first time at them.

"Yes. Why do you care what-," The boy started to say but the girl cut in.

"What he MEANS to say is, why? Do you know him?" She asked me.

"Know him? I live with him! He's an annoying twat if you ask me." I told them and the boy seemed to lighten up but the girl got stiffer.

"Why do you live with him?" She asked nervously. Probably thought I was going to snitch on her.

"Because he's my bloody twin. He never let's me date. Always scares off any cute boy that looks at me different." I told her with a straight face.

"I thought she looked familiar! Her features are the same as his! What did you say your name was again?" The boy asked me with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I didn't but it's Halley. What's yours?" I replied anxious to know the nice people that think my brother is stupid and not a god like the rest of this fucked up school.

"Mine's Lily Evans," The girl told me.

"And mine's Severus Snape," The boy said.

"Just FYI, my brother is completely in love with you," I told the girl.

"Didn't you hear our conversation? I know that but I hate him." She replied nonchalantly.

"I have one more question. Why did you all of a sudden decide to come to Hogwarts? You haven't been going here have you?" Severus asked me, still with bewilderment.

"I didn't actually. I went to Drunington's in Spain for awhile but I got kicked out for… playing a prank." I told them, trying not to say what the prank was.

"Okay! Now I know you're a Potter!" Lily exclaimed as we burst into laughter. At that moment, three other girls walked in and Severus instantly stood up.

"See you later, Lily." Severus said, his face turning bright red as all the girls giggled.

"Lil's, who's this?" One of them asked.

"Girls, this is Halley Potter. James's twin sister who's been going to Drunington's." Lily said introducing me. "Halley, this is Marlene Mckinnon, Mary Macdonald, and Alice Fortescue." All of them waved at me and they seemed really nice. With them around, I might just make it through the year…


	4. Almost

The next few months went quickly. September was history. October, a blur. November, a distant memory.

I was sorted into Gryffindor with my darling brother and his friends along with my friends Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Alice. I was sharing a dorm with the girls (obviously) and loved it. The parts I could remember anyway.

The weird part, guys were asking me out left and right. I said no to all of them. They were so disappointed, too. I didn't even know that somebody could cry as much as Gregory Goyle did.

There was one guy that I didn't know about though. He seemed nice enough, but I had only been here for three months. I don't think any guy could make a fool of themselves in three months. His name was Lucius Malfoy. He was handsome but a Slytherin. It didn't matter to me but it seemed to matter to James. I ran into him after breakfast on my way to Potions with Slughorn on the Friday three days after he asked me.

"Hey beautiful. Thought about my offer?" Lucius asked me in his smooth, silky voice.

"I have. I just don't think I can answer you yet. Give me a few more days? I'll answer Monday!" I begged him when he sighed.

"Only because it's you," He told me and walked in the other direction. I was relieved but scared. I needed to figure this out. I mean, I know people say that dating in school doesn't matter because you're not going to get married anyways but I don't believe that. My parents met at school. So did their parents. I date and hope I'll find the one.

Just like the prior three months, the day seemed to go by like I was thrown into the future. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes and I didn't get any of the homework.

When I got to the common room, it was seven o'clock. James should be getting out of Quidditch Practice right now. It's not like I would talk to him about this anyways. I just sat down on the couch and didn't even notice who was next to me.

"You look stressed," Sirius told me as he put down his _Daily Prophet_to look at me with his mystifying eyes.

"Only a little," I said as I took off my heels and just sat there.

"A little? I'm a little stressed when there aren't any cookies at dinner. You look like you're more stressed than that." Sirius said truthfully as he pivoted his body so he could look at me comfortably.

"Fine. I'm worried about what I should say to Lucius," I told him as I looked at him for the first time all night. Then I realized this was the first time I had seen him in a while with clothes on over boxers or a bathing suit.

"I think you should say no. Not because he's a Slytherin or anything. My brother's a Slytherin so I have nothing against him. Just because it always seems that he dates them until he gets what he wants and then breaks up with them." He said like it was no big deal and he's done this many times.

"Are you positive?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes. Please say no."

We sat there for about a minute just looking at each other. Then I broke the tension and awkward silence.

"Thank you. I wouldn't be able to talk to James about this." I said. He laughed lightly but still looked at me.

"Yeah. He would pummel Lucius for even asking." He said as he leaned in a little closer.

"Yeah," I breathed. He was so close. I didn't mind though. His beautiful hair was messed up just a tad and it framed his face perfectly to show off his stunning features. He was wearing the button down shirt that is required for school and the top three buttons were undone and it showed off his hardened chest. I just stared at him, not even noticing how close he was getting.

My senses finally came to me.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I said as I stood up, grabbed my shoes and practically ran up the stairs.

I just almost kissed my brother's best friend


	5. Letters

Things were kind of awkward after that. I didn't talk to him for about a week and even then, it was by force. A force called my pushy friends. Just remember kids, peer pressure can make you do some pretty stupid things.

"Look! It's a letter! From Sirius!" Marlene exclaimed when I walked in the door of our dorm.

Once I blinked out the confusion, I spoke.

"What does it say?" I asked and then Mary handed me the letter.

It read,

_Halley,_

_I'm sorry for what happened but you can't deny that you feel something too. Please meet me on the seventh floor and we'll talk then._

_S.B._

"Just go. You'll never be able to fight them." Lily told me and pointed towards Marlene and Mary.

"See you guys later," I said as I dropped my stuff on my bed and headed down the stairs.

When I got to the seventh floor, Sirius was waiting for me.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly.

"Hi," I said back. I told you it was awkward!

All of a sudden, a huge door appeared in front of my face. I freaked out so much, Sirius had to cover my mouth.

"You're going to grab the attention of everyone in the entire bloody school!" He whisper-yelled at me. "This is the Room of Requirement. It appears when somebody needs something and is passing it. You just need to think what you need and it'll appear." He added as we walked into the room. It was beautiful with red and gold all over. There was a cozy fire and a huge couch on top of the fuzziest carpet.

"It's amazing," I told him after we shut the door.

"I thought this would be a good place to talk."

We sat in silence for a little bit, just staring at the fire until Sirius broke the silence again.

"I know I feel something for you. I just want to know how you feel." He told me. I was a little distracted. He wasn't half-naked or anything but he might as well been. All he was wearing to cover his top half was a black shirt that clung to his muscles and showed the world how built he was. Of course, I wasn't much better. The school uniforms for girls are short gray skirts and white button-down blouses that show off all of your curves and a tie.

"I do feel something. But do you know how much James would freak if he found out?" I told him. That was truthfully the only reason I didn't want to go into a relationship with him. I was worried about if he could handle James or not.

"We don't have to tell James. It's that simple." That was the best idea. Ever. I really think that could work if it was truthfully a secret.

"We could try it." I told him. "We can't tell anybody. ANYBODY. If somebody were to find out, it would get to James faster than a Nimbus 300."

"I know that." He said. I could see that he was leaning in like he did last time but this time, I let him.

Our lips met and in my mind, fireworks were dancing. It was heaven. That is all I can say. It started soft and slowly got more passionate. One of his hands got tangled in the mess called my hair while the other one drew pictures on my back. My hands were gripping his neck in an "Oh my god keep snogging me all day" way. I started playing with the neck of his shirt, trying to get it off and he gladly did it. He started playing with the buttons of my blouse and I helped him with that part. Things started to slow down to how they started until we were just laying there on what was now a bed.

"How did that-," I started but he cut me off.

"The Room of Requirement gives you what you want/need. Didn't you notice the vast amount of mistletoe that is now above us?" he asked and I looked up. I looked like a tree without a trunk.

"We should probably head back," I said looking at my watch and noticing that an hour had passed and we only talked for ten minutes. It was completely worth it though.

"Yeah, here." He said handing me the tie we dropped. We should probably make up something so James doesn't find out.

"I'll figure it out." I said.

~O-O~

When we got to the common room, it was 8:45 and James was sitting on the couch, trying to scare off one of his admirers.

"Sorry, I've got to talk to my darling sister." James told the girl who was literally throwing herself at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing I just needed-," He started but then he noticed that Sirius had walked in with me. "What were you two doing?" He asked.

"I was trying to find you to get Bristine (our owl) from you because I new you used her yesterday to send something home and I thought you would be on the Quidditch Pitch but I forgot that practice ended at seven, not eight. Then I met Sirius when I stupidly checked the library." I told him very convincingly.

He believed it too.

"Padfoot, you were in the LIBRARY?" He exclaimed and Sirius seemed pretty shocked at my story and how much James seemed to believe it.

This might work after all


	6. Yelling and Found Out

Months had gone by and Sirius and I were still going out but it was in secret. We hadn't found a way to tell James where he wouldn't absolutely kick the crap out of Sirius. Or at least try. I had told Lily on accident though. It was after one of Sirius and my dates in the Transfiguration classroom after hours during the holidays. Mary, Marlene, and Alice were gone with their families and it was just me and Lily in the dorms. I had gotten back the dorms at about eleven and Lily wanted to know what was up.

"What happened? Why are back so late?" she asked. I was a little high on snogging and I didn't really know what I was saying. So I basically told her everything.

"Well Padfoot and I had a lovely evening consisting of snogging and talking!" I said with an added giggle. The things that boy does to me.

"YOU SNOGGED PADFOOT?" she exclaimed. When I had come to my senses, I started hitting her with my pillow.

"Do you want to wake the whole fucking castle?" I yelled at her. "And to answer you're question, yes. That night when he sent me a letter, the one you all read, he wanted to talk to me about if I felt anything for him. I said yes and then we started secretly dating so that he would not be murdered by my brother."

"We didn't read the letter. Marlene and Alice wanted to but Mary and I wouldn't let them. We made sure you were the only one to read it." She told me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed and jumped on her to give her one of my famous (or not) bear hugs.

"Does anybody else know about this relationship?" she managed to say while I was practically choking her.

"No. So feel special." I told her and went to sit on my own bed again."

So now it's May and we all need to relax before OWLS so Mary, Marlene, Alice, Lily and I were all going to go swimming in the Black Lake. On the way, Lily and I were having a conversation about Severus. She always seemed to be hanging around him.

"What's the deal with you and Sev?" I asked. "Do you LOVE him?" I asked even louder. The others wouldn't hear us. They were too busy fighting over who would get to date James. Ugh.

"Not love. He's like my best friend but he's so nice and funny. I LIKE him if that answers your question." She told me with a little smile and blush on the end.

"That's sweet." I was genuinely happy for her. She needed somebody to lift her spirits during this stressful time of exams. We were walking down the hill when we saw somebody shoot into the air by their ankle. He had greasy black hair and I was pretty sure it was the famous Severus.

"Lily," I said and pointed at the figure floating. She looked up and her face became hard. She sprinted ahead of the girls and pushed over the person suspending him. Of course it was my brother. And you know what? Sirius was laughing, Remus was reading, and Peter was looking at James with fascination.

"You stupid ass James Potter!" Lily yelled as she pushed him and then went to help Severus up.

"Get away from me, Mudblood." Severus said with a grimace. Then he realized what he had done when Lily started crying.

"Don't call her that you little piece of-," James started while he stood up and pointed his wand at Severus.

"You have no right to talk, Potter, you arrogant toerag!" Lily yelled at him and then pushed past the girls and I and ran back to the castle. They looked at me for help.

"You guys go help her calm down. I'll take care of these jack asses." I told Mary, Marlene and Alice. They nodded and followed after Lily. I then turned to Severus.

"How dare you? She was one of your only friends and you ruined that! All she tried to do was help you stand on your feet and you called her a Mu- I can't even say it it's so disgusting! You were the only Slytherin that hadn't called her that. I'll ask again, how dare you?" He seemed depressed enough so I moved on to James.

"And you! This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you hadn't been picking on Severus! It all goes back to you and you can't deny that! You like Lily? You want her to go out with you? Then STOP picking on the people that she calls her friends!" I screamed at him and he seemed genuinely scared of me for once. My next victim was the one who never stops reading. Remus.

I started by kicking the book he was reading out of his hands, rugby style. "You! Mr. Prefect! If you had been paying attention, you could've stopped that from happening in the first place! You just don't do your fucking job!" I yelled and he cowered in fear.

Time for Pettigrew. "You like to WORSHIP my brother, do you? Is that really something to worship? A person who picks on people smaller than themselves for fun? What if he were to start picking on you? Would you cheer for him then?" I yelled at the little fatty. He ran away crying. Now for my boyfriend.

"You're his best friend! You could've stopped that but no! You probably didn't want to get your hands dirty!" I yelled at him. When I heard James laughing at me, I whipped out my wand and tried to send a stunning curse at him but my wand flew out of my hand before I could. I looked around to try and find the culprit and found Sirius holding my wand.

"Sorry, Halley. Bros before Hoes." He said as he and James knuckle-punched looking very stupid. Boys are annoying.

Guys bug me. Throwing one last punch at James, I ran up to the dorms hoping that's where Lily and the girls were. Hallelujah they were. Lily looked like she had been crying and the girls were on her bed hugging her. I joined in and talked to her.

"Don't worry, I yelled at all of them for you." I told her.

"We know," Mary said for the still crying Lily.

"We heard you from up here," Alice said. Lily laugh-cried.

"I say we just sit up here and play games and read magazines for the rest of the day." I offered and all the girls, Lily included, agreed.

~O-O~

It was about six o'clock when the girls left to get dinner and left Lily and I alone.

"You can go too. I don't want to keep you from food." She said between cries.

"That's okay. I'm not even that hungry." I told her. The fact that my stomach rumbled didn't help my case.

"Yes you are. Go eat." She told me.

"No. I'm staying here with my best friend." I said and added a hug in for good measure.

"I feel *sniffle* loved! *sniffle*" she said with some sniffles. That's when a familiar bird tapped the window.

I went and grabbed the letter in its beak and took it back over to Lily's bed for us to read.

_Dear Halley,_

_I still have your wand. If you want it back, meet me in the abandoned charms classroom on the third floor at 7 sharp. You'll have to do some other things first… If you know what I'm saying._

_Love, S.B._

"You should go to this. And now." Lily said with a look at her watch. It was quarter to seven. She was right. If I wanted to go, I should go now.

"See you later, Lil's I told her as she laid down in her bed.

~O-O~

It was 7:04 when I got there. I think he was getting nervous like I wouldn't come.

"Finally," He said as I opened the door. I was going to use my will power to not snog him until I got my wand. Actually, he wasn't getting snogged at all today.

He leaned in to kiss my lips but I turned my head so he barely brushed my cheek.

"Come on, if you want your wand, you need to snog me babe!" he exclaimed.

"No. I came for my wand. That's all." I told him very seriously.

"Are you sure that's all you came for?" He asked me as he started to suck on my neck. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. That was pretty much like throwing up a white flag. I moved his lips to mine and started passionately snogging him. His hands traced my sides until he couldn't stand me with a shirt on. I helped him unbutton my shirt and then tossed it to the side. We did the same with his. He wrapped my legs around his waist and then propped me up on one of the tables there. His hand found its way under my skirt and started rubbing my inner thigh. We were so caught up in the snog, we didn't even hear the door open.

Then I heard a very familiar voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" the voice said.


	7. Apologies

"WHAT THE FUCK?" James yelled.

Now when you hear your brother yelling at you because he just caught you snogging your best friend, you would probably back away from that person right? Well not me. I stood there like an idiot. Actually, for a second or two, I continued to snog him. Sirius came to his senses. Thank God.

"Hey, James. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Sirius asked while he visibly blushed and pulled me off the table, next to him.

"Well, I was on my way to the kitchens to get some frozen custard but I was passing by this room when I heard the sound of two people sucking face. I figured I'd break it up because we didn't need anymore pregnant girls in this school. Instead of finding Isabelle Vane sucking face with Nick McLaggen I find my best friend snogging my sister." He said, taking a threatening step forward and in a hard tone of voice. "And for Merlin's sake, at least make yourselves decent! Especially you!" He said pointing at me. "I don't particularly like seeing my sister in her britches." He added in a harsh tone.

When I went to grab my shirt, Sirius stopped me.

"What if I like her better this way?" Sirius asked in the same harsh tone.

"Frankly, I don't give a fuck what you like." James said taking another step forward.

"And you really think I'm going to do what you say?" Sirius asked, taking a step forward as well.

"You better. You're still lucky I haven't punched your face in." James said as they were now face to face.

"I could take you any day." Sirius told him.

"I can't take this! Stop it!" I said pushing them apart. "You two are best friends! Don't fight!" I yelled at the two bimbos.

"This sleazy dog isn't my friend. I don't even know if I consider you my sister anymore. Depending on what the answer to my next question is, you'll be lucky if I ever talk to either one of you ever again." He said as I took a sigh and tried to fight back the tears that were building up. "How long have you two been sneaking around? I mean, you are dating right?" he asked.

"We're dating. I wouldn't do that and you know it." Sirius said and James seemed to lighten up just a tad.

"You didn't answer my first question." James stated matter-of- factly.

"Since Christmastime." I said with my eyes on the floor.

"Better than I thought but not good enough." James stated. Then he started towards the door but I caught him in time.

"James! Please! I don't want to lose you!" I yelled after him.

"I don't even understand why you couldn't just come out and tell me." James said. "I wouldn't have been as mad as I would be if you would've said you were dating Lucius."

"Imagine that scenario though. Me coming up to you and saying 'Hey James, I'm dating your sister. Want to go play some rugby?'" Sirius said to him grabbing our shirts and handing me mine.

"Well you didn't have to tell me like that. But you could've at least had the balls to say something. Even hint at it!" James yelled at Sirius.

"Just stop! What's done is done. I'm dating your sister. She's beautiful. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sirius looked him in the eye and said that. I was touched that he called me beautiful but horrified that he was standing up to James like this. I thought he knew James had a temper.

"I don't even think there is a word to describe how sleazy you are, Black." James told him and walked out the door and slammed it behind him. I let the tears flow freely now and even though Sirius tried to start comforting me, I ran. I ran up to my dorm and just cried my eyes out. I didn't even care that my dorm mates would probably worry what was wrong. Actually, I forgot I even had dorm mates, at the time.

"Hal? You okay?" Mary asked rubbing my back.

"I could hear the others standing up from their beds and coming over to comfort me.

"James hates me and Sirius! I messed up everything!" I cried in between sobs. I heard something tap at the window and then hear Sirius's voice.

"Is she CRYING?" he asked and ran over to me.

"Yeah, and we've never even seen her cry." Alice told him worriedly.

"She says that James is mad at you two." Marlene added as she pet my head.

"That's because he is." Sirius told all of them.

"Why would he be mad at you two? She's his sister and you're his best friend." Lily said, coming over from her bed and pulling me into a hug to calm me down.

"Well, Halley and I have been dating since Christmastime and James kind of walked in during one of our snog sessions." Sirius said with an added sigh on the end. I collected myself enough to look at them. Alice and Mary were looking at me with shock and Marlene attacked me with a giant hug.

"I'm so happy for you two! I knew it! I just knew that you were perfect for each other!" She squealed with happiness as the other two, surprisingly, came over to the floor and hugged me as well.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked a little offended. I could tell.

"Well you never know what you could say if we were to have a few drinks in Hogsmeade. I was worried maybe you might let something slip." I told her.

"I kind of understand." She told me.

"I don't but I forgive you anyways!" Mary said. I got attacked by her once Marlene let go of me.

"What are you going to do about James now? You can't exactly avoid him. You live in the same dorm." Lily pointed out.

"I'll try to maybe ignore him and hope it blows over. But tonight, I'm sleeping on the couch in the Common Room." Sirius said pointing to a suitcase and broomstick that were lying on the floor. After a little snogging, Marlene and Mary giggling while Lily and Alice tried to stop themselves from throwing up, Sirius flew out the window and towards the Common Room window.

I needed some rest, so I said goodnight, got in my pajamas, and fell into a slumber.

~O-O~

When I woke up, it was quarter to three in the morning. The lights were off in my dorm and everybody was asleep. I felt really bad still and wanted some way to apologize to James. I couldn't think of anything but what we used to do when we were little.

When we fought when we were little, to apologize, we would climb in the other one's bed and just curl up together the rest of the night and talk about random things to try to make it blow over.

That's exactly what I did, too.

I crept down the stairs and past the couch where Sirius was sleeping soundly. I then crept up the steps to the boy's dorms and into the one that said "5th year". I tip-toed past three sleeping figures and over to the one that looked the most like James. It was a good thing that it was him too.

I pulled up the covers and climbed under them. He stirred and almost had a freak out attack until he realized it was me.

"Halley? What are you doing?" He asked me with his eyes barely open.

"I'm sorry. About not telling you. I should have trusted that you wouldn't have hurt him or me. I just thought you would never talk to us again. Please, please, please forgive me and him." I told him and he opened his eyes completely.

"You really came all the way up here just to tell me that? I'm not mad per say, I'm just a little annoyed and disappointed I guess. I don't even understand why Padfoot is sleeping in the Common Room. He's still my best friend and I hope he knows that. And you're still my little sister and I love you just as much as I did before." He said and then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too." I told him. I really do.

"So you hear how the Bats did today?" He asked me in his same whispered tone.

This is just like when we were kids.


	8. Studying

I woke with a happy thought. It was five days until I got to go to Drunington's and I was going to pack today and get all ready. I jumped out of bed excitedly, not even caring that I was in my black lace bra and running spandex shorts and put my hand around the door knob. Then I stopped for I had come to my senses and remembered the unforgiving truth.

I had been kicked out. Why you might ask? Well, let's just say that prank pulling runs in the family.

Wait a second! Do you even know who I am? No? Well bloody hell I'm so sorry about my stupid manners this morning.

My name is Halley Potter and before you ask, yes, I am related to James AND Harry Potter. I am actually James' twin sister. People say that we look a lot alike besides the fact that I'm a chick and he's a dude. And I don't wear glasses. And I don't think my long, wavy brown hair is as messy as his always was.

Anyways, back to the story. My heart sank a little for I had also realized that I was going to be going to Hogwarts with my darling brother James and all of his "friends" that were supposedly spending the night last night. I was scared for the fact that I had to make all new friends and catch up with the curriculum in the classes (not that I gave a shit anyways) and the fact that now somebody at school knew a boat-load of embarrassing secrets about me that I could be taunted with. Yippee.

I decided that I had to get myself up and eat breakfast eventually so I looked at my watch while I trudged down the stairs, sadly. 7:58. James and his "friends" wouldn't be up yet for two reasons. James isn't a morning person and plus, I don't even think that "they" were getting home until like midnight so they wouldn't want to get up until like noon.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs and started towards the kitchens, something caught my eye in the living room.

It was a boy that was about the same age as me and James but he was a tad shorter than what James was and he was just sitting on the couch, in his red and gold boxers, reading the Quidditch section of the _Daily Prophet_. He had darker hair than James and it was shoulder length and messy from just waking up. When he looked up from the paper to see what the noise coming down the stairs was, he looked me up and down and then tilted his head to give me a look of confusion.

I then heard someone walking down the stairs. It turned out to be James with a stack of Galleons in his hands. He looked at the newcomer and then at me and I guess and actual thought came into that thick head of his. Did he forget to mention to his "friends" about the fact that he had a sister? Then the amazingly hot creature sitting on my couch spoke in an almost as hot voice. He just didn't say very smart things

"Prongsie! I didn't know you hired a hooker for this ever so special occasion! And she looks so much like you!" he exclaimed as he looked back and forth between me and James.

As much as I wanted to punch this guy, (even though it was my fault for not changing upstairs) he could really push James' buttons and I liked that in a guy.

"Padfoot, you just called my sister that I forgot to mention a hooker and stop staring at her you numpty!" James yelled at "Padfoot" with a look of pure rage etched upon his face that made me ever so happy.

"Oh. Well in that case I'm just going to stick with calling her hot in your presence," Padfoot replied as he got hit in the back of the head with a muggle magazine by James as he went to go and make coffee.

As I was making myself a bowl of cereal, I heard the stampeding of the other two James had mentioned were coming as they threw anything everywhere. And that's when I prayed to Merlin that this wouldn't go on the entire year. If it did, I was screwed for eternity.


	9. Saved

"Hello beautiful," Lucius Malfoy whispered in my ear as he trapped me against the wall in the broom cupboard. "What's wrong, hun?" he asked when I struggled to get out of his grip.

"I'm not your 'hun' and what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Let me go!" I screamed but he silencioed me.

"Quiet, babe or we won't have as long as I wanted." He told me when I grabbed at my wand. When I was going to silently jinx him, he grabbed it and threw it behind him. "I thought, after you said no to me, that you would come running back by the end of the year. Then, a few days ago, I heard a rumor that you were going out with Sirius Black. I didn't believe it at first, but while I was in the library this evening, I saw you sitting on his lap while he bit at your ear like a dog. I thought, 'I must stop this.'" I struggled and then decided to see where this was going.

I looked him in the eye and tapped my mouth with pleading eyes.

"Only if you promise not to scream, my love," he told me.

I nodded my head in agreement and he lifted the enchantment.

"I thought you were dating Narcissa?" I said confused.

"It's an off and on relationship. We're off right now." He said as his lips traced my neck.

"Stop. Please." I said as he took off my shirt by yanking at it and ripping off all the buttons.

"Why would I do that?" he asked as he continued. I started pounding his back and he conjured chains to hold them to the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as he sucked on my stomach.

"To show you what you'll miss if you stay with Black." He told me with hunger in his eyes. He ripped off his own shirt and I was pretty much blinded. I couldn't believe how pale he was.

He grabbed my head and positioned it so he could kiss me. My mouth was forced open with his as he started rubbing his hands along my legs. Like Sirius did except with more force that I could feel bruises forming already. I also didn't feel the same inside. With Sirius, I felt love and passion. With Lucius, I felt fear.

Lucius stopped rubbing my legs and went to rubbing my sides. He traced my collarbone with hickeys and when he moved back up to my mouth, I spat in his face.

"Come now darling, why resist?" he asked. When he went to rip off my skirt, the door burst open. I saw Sirius standing in the door with some kind of map along with James and Peter cowering in fear across the hall.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing with my sister?" James said after he had disarmed Lucius. Peter came over to me and helped me out of the chains and to put the buttons back in place on my shirt. When James tried to send a jinx at Lucius, Sirius blocked it.

"What are YOU doing, Padfoot?" He said with a look of rage and shock on his face.

"I think we should give Malfoy here a taste of the Muggle way of fighting." Sirius said as he kneed Luci-Malfoy where no guy would ever want to be kneed.

James then threw a punch at his face. I found it entertaining. Until Malfoy threw a punch at Sirius that made his nose bleed. When Malfoy saw what he had done, he put on a smirk. James went to help Sirius so I finished off Malfoy.

"If you," *PUNCH* "EVER," *PUNCH* "Touch my boyfriend," *PUNCH* "Again," *PUNCH* "I will kill you." I said as Malfoy bent over clutching his stomach which had an array of bruises, almost as bad as what was visible on my legs.

Malfoy snuck out as all of James's friends and James stared at me in awe.

"Why do you think I've survived all of these years without my brother?" I asked them and they considered it.

"Are you okay?" James asked as he hugged me. I would have liked to say yes but I couldn't. I was shaken up, and no one could deny it. My legs were already sore and I was emotionally shaken up as well.

"Y-yes." I answered. James and Sirius could tell I was lying though.

"No you're not," Sirius said as he kissed the top of my head and picked me up.

"You want him to carry you?" James asked with concern in his voice as he eyed his sister who was still in her bra being carried by his best friend.

"Yes." I told him as I looked at him with pleading eyes. He saw that as a 'back-off this is just what I need' face and put his arms up in surrender.

We all walked back to the Gryffindor tower together and then I noticed that Remus was missing.

"Where's Remus?" I asked with sleepy eyes and a yawn. It was eleven o'clock and a lot had happened since I woke up this morning.

"He's," James thought for a second. "Roaming the castle. It's his night on watch for prefect duty." He finished and got a thumbs up from Peter. That gave away that 'roaming the castle' wasn't really what Remus was doing. Instead calling him out, I decided to find out myself and just went on with James's story.

"Mkay," I said as Sirius sat on the couch and I snuggled up against his chest. I could tell James didn't enjoy that but Peter dragged him up the stairs. I owe that kid.

"You don't believe James do you?" Sirius asked as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

"Not one bit," I replied and continued to enjoy the warmth coming from his bare chest. WAIT! BARE? WHEN DID HE TAKE OFF HIS FUCKING SHIRT?

"When did you take off your shirt?" I asked looking up at his beautiful face. He was handsome even with blood stains on his face.

He held it up in his hand that was dangling off the couch. "I'm using it to mop up the bucket loads of blood coming from my nose. When did you take of yours?" he asked.

"I didn't," I told him, putting emphasis on the 'I'.

"Did Lucius really do that to you?" Sirius asked, shifting underneath me.

"Yeah but don't go!" I added as he started sliding me off him. "I'm enjoying this too much." I told him and I heard him chuckle underneath me. He conjured up a blanket and threw it over us.

As terrible as that night was, I was glad it ended like that.


	10. Animagi and Summer Plans

**I will never, ever be J. K. Rowling so therefore, I don't own Harry Potter. I really wish that I did though….**

OWL's went fine for me. You know why? Because I actually studied.

Sirius on the other hand, said he thinks he failed. I wonder why?

"I'm so excited for the summer!" Mary said as I opened up a letter from my mum.

"Me too!" Marlene said as they jumped up and down and squealed as they continued to talk about what they wanted to do. Alice and Lily were sitting on Alice's bed discussing issues they had with the Exams. I decided that I should read my letter.

_Darling Halley,_

_ James has invited over his friends without asking your father and I. He said that they'll be staying for two weeks. Sounds like him, doesn't it? I wanted to know if you would like to invite over any of your friends. If you would, send the names and let me know if they get an okay from their parents so I know how many people I have to provide for these first couple weeks. We will be renting out a beach house again this year so remember to tell them to bring swimsuits! _

_ I also hear that one of James's friends is your new boyfriend! Congratulations and I can't wait to meet him (again!). _

_ See you in a few days!_

_ Mom_

I brought myself back to the real world and then noticed the girls with their bathing suit catalogs. Maybe they **would** like to come.

"Hey guys!" I said to get their attention. "My mum and dad are renting out a beach house this year. James has already invited this twit friends and my boyfriend over. My parents said you could come for the first couple weeks too. Anyone interested?"

Don't ever ask four teenage girls if they would like to spend part of their summer holiday at a beach house. You WILL get trampled….

"Of course!"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Where?"

"Fuck yes!"

The responses flew at me faster than a snitch.

"Alright then! Shit, remind me to never ask you guys that question again. Anyways, my parents said to get the okay from yours so you actually have to have permission. Bummer right?" I said as they all moaned. All except Lily.

"My parents will let me do anything so I'm all set!" she said and hugged me, knocking me to the floor as the other girls scrambled for quills and spare parchment.

"Why don't we-," I started as Lily and I stood up, brushing ourselves off.

"Go and eat breakfast before our friends go crazy before our eyes?" she interrupted.

"You mean crazier?" I asked as I saw Marlene chuck a quill that was broken out the window.

I love my friends.

~O-O~

"Sirius. Stop. I'm trying to read." I said as he started blowing on the back of my neck. We were in the Common Room at about, three in the morning and I was reading _Quidditch through the Ages_. I was sitting on his lap while we both sat on the couch by the slowly dying fire. Everything was romantic besides the fact that I was reading.

"How about you read my lips instead. Kiss me." He said as I set my book on the table and looked at him.

He had barely brushed my lips when I pulled away.

"There. Happy?" I said with a grin and a peck on the cheek for good measure.

"Not really," he told me and started place kisses on the back of my neck that gave me shivers.

"You're persistent you, you know that?" I said as I readjusted myself so I could better talk to him.

"Fine, if you don't want to snog, what do you want to do?" he said as he crossed his arms and pouted. It lasted a whole of three seconds. "I know! Tell me something that nobody else knows." He said, obviously feeling clever.

"I'm an Animagus. I can change into an eagle." I told him without another thought. One other person knew I was an Animagus but he didn't know what I could change into.

"I'm an Animagus too." Sirius said. "I can change into a big black dog. James says it's scary," Sirius said with a fake shiver for emphasis.

"James helped me with mine. I caught him collecting the ingredients for a potion that turns you into one. I threatened to tell our mum unless he gave me enough of each ingredient for me to make some for myself. It obviously worked." I said.

"He helped me with mine too. Before I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anybody about this." Sirius said with eyes that matched his name.

"I swear." I told him.

"Remus is a werewolf. When James, Peter, and I found out, we wanted to help. We decided to make the potion in first year but it wasn't ready until fourth. Every full moon, Remus goes through a passage way under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack so that he wouldn't hurt anybody. To fully make sure he wouldn't hurt anybody, James and I became big animals that could tame Remus while he wasn't in his right mind." Sirius said but I was confused. This wasn't my forte.

"What if you got bitten? Wouldn't you be a werewolf to?" I asked.

"Not if I was in my animal form. The Whomping Willow will freeze long enough for someone to run under the branches to the passage way if you touch a certain vine. Peter changed into a small animal so he could hit the vine and James and I could rush into the passage way." Sirius explained clearly. And it was clear. I understood why James needed it now.

"What are James's and Peter's Animagi?" I asked.

"James's is a stag and Peter's is a mouse." Sirius added with a yawn.

"And your's is a dog?"

"Yes indeed."

"Show me."

"YOU show ME."

"On the count of three change. One. Two. Three!" I said and I thought of the majestic eagle soaring over mountain tops.

Sirius really did look amazing. He looked so cute as a dog. I just wanted to pet him. Of course, my hands were now wings. After looking at me, Sirius changed back.

"You look amazing." He said as he pet my back. I rubbed my head against his arm and then changed back as well. Sirius sat back down on the couch and I sat myself on his lap, placing my head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you excited for the beach?" I asked Sirius after a few minutes. The fire was just some old embers now and we were in the light of a crescent moon.

"Totally. I'm ready to see you in a bikini again!" He exclaimed as I hit him over the head.

The truth is, I was ready to see him a suit again, too.

**A/N: Hey guys! First author's note! First of all, how am I doing? Do you like the story? The pace? The main character? How's the brother-sister relationship? I'll have some more fluff in future chapters but please R&R!**


	11. Home Again and Meet the Parents

**I am now J. K. Rowling! NOT! I don't own anything you recognize. Anything you don't recognize? Mine.**

"My dad just said yes! I can go to your house for the first two weeks of summer holiday!" Mary yelled at me as I was brushing my teeth.

"Lovely." I told her as I spit out my wash and walked out into the room where all of the girls were waiting.

"Do you know what this means?" Marlene asked me.

"That Mary can come over?" I guessed.

"That all of us can come!" Alice piped up and they all attacked me with a shitload of hugs. Yippee just what I want at *Checks watch* 8 in the morning.

"Great! Now get off me and pack you twits!" I yelled at them and they immediately got off and sprinted to their beds. I guess they forgot to pack too.

"I already have!" Lily said in a sing-song voice.

"Come and help me then!" I exclaimed and threw one of my bras at her.

She came over and started asking me a load of questions. "James hasn't talked to me once since that thing with Snape." She said. I have never heard her call Severus, Snape. "What's up with him? Has he finally given up?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face. I love Lily but I love my brother too. It hurt to hear her say that about James with that kind of look on her face but I don't really know how much he bugs her.

"James doesn't give up that easily." I told her and she sighed while folding a Gryffindor Quidditch jersey with 'Black' on the back. She looked at me with a concerned face and raised eyebrows and shook her head. I smiled and then ripped it out of her hands.

"You don't need to know what Sirius and I do." I told her with a murderous glare.

"I don't want to know either." She said and packed up my running shorts.

~O-O~

"Homeward bound!" Marlene screamed as she ran towards the train, Mary not too far behind. Sometimes I don't know about them.

"I should probably see if they're okay," Alice said as she jogged to catch up.

"Our friends are the weirdest and most diverse people I've ever known." Lily stated as we stepped up onto the train.

"Did you just figure that out? I've only known them for a school year and I knew that." I said as we found a compartment and put our stuff above us and sat down.

"Just thought I would check to see if you knew that." She said as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter joined and Lily bailed, leaving me with four teenage boys. Again.

I was just reading, minding my own business, when halfway through the train ride, Sirius hoisted me onto his lap and smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I dropped my book on the floor. Sirius then leaned in and kissed me but the kiss soon became a snog. I was so surprised that I encircled my arms around his neck and snogged him back. I didn't even remember that my brother was in the room until I heard his annoying voice speak.

"What are you doing? Not while I'm in the room!" James yelled as Sirius looked back at him.

"It's been awhile since I've done that. Thought I would give it a go." He replied.

"So you do that, and then just leave me here. Sitting on your lap." I said very annoyed.

Sirius grinned his little mischievous grin and leaned in to kiss me again and I didn't object this time. His lips met mine and I grinned. Sirius placed one hand on my lower back and one hand held my legs like any minute, he'd be carrying me bridle style. I placed one hand on his neck and the other got lost in his tousled, long, dark brown hair. Ignoring the gagging sounds coming from James, I pulled Sirius closer to me. The others eventually got so used to this, they started a new conversation. It wasn't until Peter asked how long before we got to the station that I started freaking out.

"10 minutes," Remus replied and I pulled away from Sirius.

"Wait, what?" I asked surprised and worried. I had only ten minutes to make it look like I hadn't just been snogging.

"I'm going to go find Lily and the others I said panicked as I grabbed my stuff off the shelf and headed in the direction I saw Lily go. After a minute of looking, I found them.

"Have fun with Sirius?" Mary asked as she eyed everything from my clothes to my hair.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked and Marlene nodded her head.

"Want some help?" she asked.

"Do what you can," I responded.

I swear that Marlene is a goddess. She made me look like no one had touched me since I had gotten on the train. I am going to buy her a new suit and let her talk about my brother whenever she wants. That is her reward.

"Halley!" My mum screamed as she hugged me and made me feel like I couldn't breathe.

"Hi," was all I managed.

"How was school? Did you like your classes? Were the teachers nice? Did they give you a hard time because you were related to James? Were the people fun?" My mom asked all in less then five seconds as she released me from her death grip. She reminds me of James.

"Mum, everything was fine. These are my friends." I said gesturing to where my four amazing friends stood. "This is Alice Fortescue, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans."

"It's so nice to meet you! I wish I could've heard more about you but my daughter only sent me one letter this whole entire school year." My mum said with a glare at me.

"James only sent you one too!" I said trying to take some of the heat off me.

"Yes but we aren't talking about James right now are we?" She pointed out as my friends cheered for her.

"Go Mrs. Potter!" Mary yelled with excitement while the others joined in.

"I like your friends. They seem nice." Mum whispered to me as the guys came up behind her. James gestured not to say anything but I didn't listen.

"James is behind you!" I yelled at mum and she turned around and slapped him as my dad came and picked me up.

"Hello Halley-Bear!" He said as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi dad!" I said as I returned the favor.

I love my family.

"Now which one is your boyfriend, Halley?" mum asked as she looked at the boys. I walked over to Sirius and took his hand in mine.

"The funny one!" dad exclaimed as Sirius and my faces turned bright red.

I love my family I just don't love how they embarrass me 24/7.

This is going to be one long summer.

**Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter! I know there was a random little SB/HP thing happening in the middle but there hasn't been one of those in forever… It needed it. I have the next few chapters planned but I have some questions for you about this chapter.**

** Did you like what I did with Halley and Sirius? Did you like the parents? Do you like the overall story so far?**

** Please R&R!**


	12. Shopping

**Pretty sky…. Oh right! Disclaimer! Let's see, I'm not J.K. Rowling so anything you recognize is hers.**

"What about this one?" Marlene asked as she stepped out of the dressing room in a bright orange bikini. The girls and I went to _A Witch's Dream _to look for some suitable bikinis.

Alice and I said the same thing.

"I like it." We said and then went back to the rack of bikinis.

"Too flashy." Lily said after barely a glance.

"Not your color." Mary chimed in gazing at it and then at Marlene's face.

"Okay. I have a ton of them in my dressing room." Marlene said and walked back into her little compartment.

I heard a bell ring which meant someone had walked into the store. When I turned to see who it was, Sirius was standing at the entrance smiling at me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I came to help you pick out a bikini. James wanted me to make sure that it didn't show too much and I agree." He told me as he picked up one of the bikinis I had in my arms that was really tiny and put it back.

"Why? You're my boyfriend. Aren't you supposed to want me to be in tight clothes and suits? To show off some skin?" I asked him.

"Nope. I don't want any other guys groping you! That's my job." He said as he placed his hands on my waist.

"Well then let me try on the ones I picked out!" I told him and rushed into a dressing room.

I threw on one of the ones that showed quite a bit of skin to see where he drew the line between sexy and slutty. It was light blue and had only strings connecting the pads that covered my boobs. The underwear part was tight and showed off the hips that I most definitely had.

I walked out of the compartment and cleared my throat to get everybody's attention.

"I love it!" Lily said as she clapped her hands together.

"Me too!" I heard Marlene say as she stood there in her choice of bikini.

"It's perfect for you!" Mary said and ran over to hug me.

"Shows off your bod!" Alice said as she tapped Sirius's shoulder and pointed to me.

"It shows way too much skin! I don't want any guys getting you in bed!" He said as went to cover me up. I didn't realize why until I saw some guys outside of the store looking into the window and staring at me.

"I'm all yours." I said and reached up to kiss him. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Good to know. Now go change." He said and pushed me into the dressing room as I heard all the girls screaming at him. I was just going to sneak this into the 'Buy' bag that I had and try on something else to please him.

I put on a bikini that he might find more fitting. A subtle yellow that covered up pretty much everything.

I walked out and got objections from everybody but Sirius.

"No!" Mary screamed at me.

"Hate it." Marlene said as she walked out of the dressing room in her clothes.

"Put on the blue one!" Lily yelled as she threw a towel at my face.

"It doesn't compliment you." Alice told me.

"I love it." Sirius said. Of course he did.

"This one it is." I said and went back in to change. I'd explain to the girls my plan later.

~O-O~

"So you're going to wear the blue one?" Marlene asked obviously still confused.

"She bought both but is going to wear the blue one because she actually likes it." Lily explained and you could almost see the light bulb go off in Marlene's head.

"I see!" She exclaimed.

"Of course you do, darling." Mary said from her spot on the floor. We had set up my room where Alice and Lily were on either side of my bed and then lining the door were Mary and Marlene. There were walkways for everybody but I still felt like I should've given up my bed but when I asked, I started a pillow fight.

I lost it.

"We should go to sleep. It's almost midnight and we're going to the beach tomorrow!" Mary said.

"We should." Everybody else agreed.

"Alrighty then! Turn off the lights, Marlene!" I commanded in my best assertive voice.

"Wow." Was all I got from her but she still turned off the lights.

~O-O~

I woke up at four in the morning. I didn't understand why I couldn't fall asleep. It was much too early for me to still be used to school. Maybe I was just excited for tomorrow. I was going to get some warm milk.

I stumbled down to wear the kitchen was in this beach house and found the fridge. As I was warming the milk in a Muggle machine called a microwave, I heard somebody come down the stairs.

It was Remus.

"Hello." I said to him as the microwave beeped at me.

"Hi." He replied, getting his own milk.

I felt guilty because I knew about his secret but he didn't know that I knew. I decided to tell him.

"Listen, Sirius was really drowsy the other night and he told me something interesting about you." I told him as he looked up from his cup of milk calmly.

"I know. He told me. We don't keep secrets as the Marauders." He said and placed his cup in the microwave. "Do you understand our nicknames now?"

I thought for a minute. They always called Remus, Moony. I get that. Peter was always Wormtail. Got that. James was Prongs. I get it! Haha…. And Sirius was Padfoot. I understand now!

"I get them now!" I said after about a minute of thinking.

"Of course you do." I heard Remus mumble under his breath.

"Is that what the scars that you have are from?" I asked, not sure if I was hitting a soft spot in his memory.

"Yeah. And the scratches that you have no doubt seen all over Sirius are from me hurting him in werewolf form."

"How do you know I've seen them?" I asked even though I have seen them all over his chest before.

"Because he always comes back from dates with you without a shirt." Remus said as he sipped his milk.

"So?" I asked a little bit too obvious that I was embarrassed.

"Halley, Halley. I don't know what we did without you." He said and gave me a hug. I felt like Remus was my brother. He was so nice and understanding.

"I should probably get to bed." I said and set my cup in the sink.

"See you later today." He said being all literal.

He'll be seeing me in my BLUE bikini later. Hahaha!

**Hello my lovelies! What's cracking? Did you like this chapter? Don't worry, there is nothing going on between Remus and Halley! At least, not for Halley! Wink wink. **

** Now some questions, did you like how the girls went shopping? How did I do on the whole relationship with Remus? The thing that seems like they're brother-sister? Did you like the chapter in general?**

** Let me know!**


	13. The Sand Castle Build Off

**I'm not J.K. Rowling even though I would love to be. Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.**

It was nine in the morning when the guys decided to wake up us girls.

"Up! Get up! It's time for breakfast!" James said as the other Marauders followed, dumping buckets of ice water on all of us girls. Except me. Sirius saved me.

"She's mine!" He screamed and started tickling me to death. Nobody, not even James is allowed to tickle me.

"Stop! No! Not my feet! Ahahahahaha!" I screamed as he continued to tickle me. Then, James, the other Marauders and the girls joined in. Why me? Why was it always me?

"Okay! I give up! Just stop tickling me!" I yelled and they all stopped. Except Sirius who took this moment to completely embarrass me.

I had sat up and caught my breath when Sirius picked me up fire-man style and carried me down the steps. I didn't understand why they were all attacking me! Tomorrow, I was making sure that we attacked James.

"Good morning all!" my mum told everyone as she set down eggs on the table.

"I hate them." I told mum while I was seated on Sirius's lap. Again.

"No you don't. You just hate that your father told them all that you needed someone to wake you up by tickling you." She said. When my dad walked down the stairs, I glared at him.

"Did your mother tell you what I said to Sirius?" he asked as he started eating an apple.

"No I just decided I wanted to glare at you. Yes! Why would you do that? I hate it when people tickle me! It's like torture!" I yelled at him and everybody burst into laughter. I started pouting.

"Fine then. I'm just going to go and get dressed into my bathing suit." I said and placed a kiss on my mum's cheek.

"Forgetting someone?" Sirius asked and pointed to his cheek.

"Oh yes!" I then walked over to my dad a placed a kiss on his cheek. "Have a great day at work daddy!" I told him and walked up the stairs leaving Sirius to be made fun of by all of my friends.

~O-O~

"Remember! Be back inside every night by nine! No late night swims!" My mum said as her and my dad were leaving to go on a four-night cruise.

"We'll be fine, mum." James said with a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll make sure James is in his bed and tucked in at eight o'clock every night!" I said and they laughed. I waved as I heard a crack and they Apparated away.

"It's eleven o'clock and there is a beach waiting for us!" Sirius said as I grabbed my stuff and calmly walked down to the beach with Lily as the others sprinted down the beach and set up their stuff.

"They're so weird." Lily said as we put on our sunglasses. We were both wearing our cover-ups and were the only calm ones on the beach. Remus and Alice were splashing water at each other while James, Mary, and Marlene were fighting about who could make the better sand castle. I didn't see Sirius which made me worried. And then, for the second time that day, I was lifted into the air. This time, my sunglasses were taken off my face and I was kissed very gently on the lips. I could hear Lily mumble something about young love and feel Sirius smile against my lips.

I pulled away. "So, are you going to put me down?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"So we can show everybody who're the best sand castle builders in the entire country!" I told him.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he said and set me down.

"Everybody gather round!" I yelled and all of our friends surrounded me. "I think we should have a sand castle build off!"

"Yeah except you're not allowed to compete." James said and crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because she'd beat us all." James said.

"Fine. I'll record it and be the judge!" I told them but Marlene and a few others were confused about what recording was.

"What's recording?" She asked.

"It's where you use a camera and capture a moving picture of an event." I told her and she came to the realization.

"Okay then! Let's get started!" Alice said but Sirius stopped her.

"I say we make this interesting. Boys vs. Girls." He said but Remus didn't like it.

"Well Halley would choose the girls because she's friends with all of them." He said.

"Not necessarily." I said. "My boyfriend and brother are on the boy's team. I would actually be unbiased."

"Now can we start?" Alice asked as she picked up a shovel and bucket. She looked like a three year old that wanted candy.

"Let me get my camera!" I said and the great castle contest commenced!

~O-O~

"Judging time!" I said as held up the camera and everybody stopped.

"First, the boys!" I yelled and gave the camera to Lily.

The castle was really…. Weird. It wasn't exactly a castle. It was more like a mound of sand.

"Where's your castle?" I asked them.

"What do you mean? This is our amazing castle!" Sirius said with a hurt look on his face.

"It looks terrible." I said truthfully and heard gasps from all of the boys.

"Time for us!" Mary exclaimed and Lily handed the camera to James.

When Marlene stepped aside, I thought I was looking at the boy's but with some pink food coloring in the sand. It was just as bad.

"This looks exactly the same!" I yelled at them. Alice looked like a three year old that had gotten her candy but then had it snatched from her. "I can't decide!" I screamed and flopped down onto my back. Sirius flopped down next to me.

"If you say ours wins, I'll let you wear that suit again tomorrow." He said.

"What do you mean 'Let me'? I don't need your permission. And in case you didn't notice, this is a private beach." I said and motioned to the entire beach.

"Fine. But we can sneak out for a late night swim later if you have us win." He offered in a whisper voice.

"You would come with me anyways." I whispered and he nodded. That's when I decided who won.

"The girls win! They used pink in their's as creativity!" I exclaimed and all of the girls screamed and jumped up and down. That is until a giant wave washed both castles back into the ocean.

"I guess now you guys are tied." I said and then the girls sprinted into the water like maniacs. I don't even know what was wrong with them this time.

Then, all of the guys followed except Sirius and James. I didn't understand why they didn't go with their friends until I was picked up by my legs and arms and thrown into the ocean.

God those guys are so weird but I love them.

**Hola! How's life? Did you like it? I hope so! Please R&R!**


	14. The Date

**Pretty….. Oh heheh….. Disclaimer….. I don't own Harry Potter… Blah Blah….**

Why Sirius send me a letter if we were in the same house? I had just gotten changed into my pajamas at around ten when there was a very familiar owl at the window. All the girls rushed to it but I yelled at them to sit and chat for a bit while I read it.

_Halley,_

_ Meet me on the beach at midnight for a little swim. Be in the bathing suit that you were wearing today. Bring your lips ;)._

_ -Sirius _

I read it over and over again and my heart fluttered every time. It was when I realized the girls were quiet that I turned around and saw them all reading the letter over my shoulder. All but Lily that is.

"WHAT are you doing?" I exclaimed and they went back to discussing the hotties in Quidditch while Lily came up to my bed and sat next to me.

"What'd it say?" Lily asked and then thought of another question. "Wait, who's it from?"

I laughed lightly. "It's from Sirius and it says to meet him at midnight for a swim." I said and flopped into the starfish position on my bed and eventually, we all fell asleep.

~O-O~

I woke up at around eleven, just a half hour after falling asleep.

Might as well go and wait for him, I thought. After getting dressed into my bathing suit and grabbing a towel, I walked quietly down to the beach.

Surprisingly, Sirius was already there, gazing at the stars. I cleared my throat and he stood up and walked up to me. I threw my towel by his as he set his hands on my waist. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I greeted his lips with mine.

I pulled away slowly. "So, is this a date?" I asked playfully and walked out into the ocean and he followed.

"I thought it would be a romantic one." He replied and sat in the shallowest part.

"Well I agree." I told him and sat next to him. At least, my intentions were to sit **next **to him. I ended up getting pulled on his lap.

"It's a clear night." He said his face only centimeters from mine. One of his hands was grabbing my legs and the other was wrapped around my torso. I set my hands in my lap.

"Yeah it is. Isn't that one Sirius?" I asked pointing to the brightest star I saw.

"I think it is. But this one," he said pointing at the North Star. "Is the star that's supposed to show you where home is." It was right above us.

"That fits because wherever you are is home to me." I said sounding cheesy. Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah I know it sounded better in my head." I replied and started blushing.

"I think it's cute. Just like you when you blush." He told me and rubbed my cheek with his fingers.

I reached up and barely brushed my lips against his when I heard a squeal come from the house followed by shushing.

"Sounds like we have an audience." I said as I rested my forehead on Sirius's.

"I don't care." He replied and brought his lips to mine. When our lips met, I felt my heart skip a beat. I loved him.

I moved my legs so that now I was straddling him. His head was resting on my hand while my other hand rubbed against his chest. He rested his hands on my waist and slowly rubbed my bum and hips. My lips moved to his jaw bone, down his neck to his collar bone and back up again. Sirius sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck so that my fingers were now playing with the ends of his hair.

His lips were now traveling to my neck where they stayed, giving me a hickey. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access and moved my hands so I was now feeling his abs under my fingertips. A wave passed over us, putting us under the water for a brief second while Sirius moved his lips back up to mine.

All of a sudden, I was flipped onto my back and Sirius was now straddling me. His lips started moving up and down my neck, leaving a burning trail wherever they went. He moved them to my ear and started playfully nipping at my earlobe. That was my ticklish spot and his lips made me laugh like a fool and I could feel his lips curl into a smile as he kissed my cheek, moving his lips back to mine. Things started to get less intense and more playful. Unfortunately, his lips never got back to mine because we were interrupted by someone, a girl, screaming 'No!' from the house.

Sirius sat up and moved so that we were lying on our sides facing each other.

"I'm going to kill them." I whispered to him as I grimaced.

"Please don't. That would be a bloody mess." He smiled and kissed me one more time.

All of a sudden, a giant wave crashed over us and soaked us from head to foot.

Sirius took this opportunity to pick me up in his arms and wrapped the towels around himself and me. He carried me up to the house and I could hear the girls rushing back up to our room. I sighed and shook my head as James came down the stairs and greeted us with a yawn.

"I was wondering where you were, Padfoot." He said as Sirius set me down.

"Just taking your sister on a little date." He replied obviously not afraid if there were consequences to his words.

"How'd it go?" James asked like he knew that.

"Great." Sirius told him and they both ran up the stairs talking about the Quidditch match-ups for the next day. I just stood there, baffled, until Lily came down the stairs.

"Why were the girls running around upstairs, squealing?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Because they were spying on Sirius and I." I told her and she just shook her head and yawned.

"They'll never learn, will they?" Lily replied and dragged me up the stairs. When we got there, the girls were already asleep or they were just pretending so I wouldn't yell at them.

I would get to that in the morning.

**How did I do? Did you like the fluff? I hope you don't hate me for stopping Halley and Sirius! I did it for a reason! I have a plan! Don't kill me! But please review!**


	15. Moving In

** Can you guess what this is? The Disclaimer! Even though I want to, I don't own Harry Potter.**

I woke up at seven in the morning in my bathing suit and surrounded by cots and sleeping bags. After a second of thinking, it all came back to me. The date with Sirius. Spying from the girls except Lily. All of it.

I really needed and wanted to talk to the girls about privacy. As I sat up in my bed, almost on cue, the girls all sat up and stretched as well. When they noticed me, they decided to go back to sleep.

"I already saw you wake up! Just sit up!" I yelled at them and they all sat up warily.

"I'm sorry!" Alice said and started creeping back down into her sleeping bag again.

"Why would you three do that? You don't see me following you on all of your dates!" I exclaimed as Marlene got a pitiful look on her face.

"We just wanted to see what a Sirius/Halley date was like!" She told me and I wasn't pleased.

"And I would've told you about it! You always tell me about yours! The point is, I wanted privacy! When I heard one of you squeal, it almost ruined the moment! And then Mary screaming 'No!' it again almost spoiled the date! You're just lucky that Sirius didn't seem to care." I told them all while Mary looked like she wanted to say something.

"I didn't squeal or scream. Both times it was Alice." She said as Alice was "sleeping".

"I don't care Alice!" I said and she sat back up again.

"We're sorry!" they all said as they jumped on my bed and practically took me onto the floor.

I love my friends.

~O-O~

The rest of our time together passed by quicker than I thought it would. It seemed like the next day, all of them were leaving.

The night after they all left, James and I were fighting about who had the better spot in the house. Our parents watched us with amused eyes as we started eating our lovely spaghetti dinner. As I was about to take my first bite, somebody entered through the Floo. I ran into the Living Room (despite my parent's dismay) and saw Sirius standing there all bloody, bruised, and covered in soot. He also had his trunk with him. I was glad that I had grabbed my napkin. My first instinct was to try and dab all the blood away.

"Oh my god, Sirius! What happened?" I asked and kissed him on the lips for good measure.

"Are you alright, mate?" James asked with a gag when Sirius and I kissed.

"Well yes and no and I have a question for you." He replied with a look at my parents for the last one.

"Well tell us what happened." My mom said worried.

"So I went home yesterday and things weren't that great at home. I don't mean they were worse than normal it's just that they were bad in a different sense. My parents still didn't seem to accept the fact that I was placed in Gryffindor and they kept using it against me. At dinner this evening, my mum asked me what I wanted to do when I graduated. I said probably be an Auror. Now any other parents would probably be like, 'Yes! My boy is going to be an Auror!' but my parents were disgusted. They told me the Regulus was going to join The Dark Lord's army once he was finished or maybe before and I told them that I didn't give a shit. And with that, a fight broke out. My mum threw her plate at me, my dad came running at me, and Reg just went upstairs to get away. I punched my dad in the face but it only fazed him for a second or two and that's when he really started beating me. My face and the rest of my body were black and blue before I knew it. When I finally escaped, I ran upstairs, packed a bag, and left through the Floo. I came here because it was the first place I thought of." Sirius finished and I started crying. What could make his parents be so cruel to him?

"What was the question you had for us, son?" dad asked with concerned eyes. I had forgotten my family was even there. James looked horrified and like he was willing to go back and beat up Sirius's family for him, mum was crying more than me, and dad was concerned.

"I know it's a lot to ask for but I was wondering…. If maybe…. I could live with you guys." Sirius said and looked at anything but my parents. My dad let out a chuckle and mum cried more than she already did.

"Of course!" my dad said and Sirius was ecstatic.

"You're already like part of the family!" mum managed to choke out between sobs as she ran towards him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Welcome home." James said and pried mum off him.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Sirius and he looked down at me.

"Totally." He said. But when I started dabbing at the blood again, he looked like a ghost.

"No you're not." I said and then dad cut in.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" he told Sirius.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." He said and walked up the stairs to the shower.

"I feel so bad for him!" mum choked out while James came to a realization.

"He's either going to have to sleep on the floor in my room or on the couch." He pointed out as Sirius came back down, not even a minute later, all squeaky clean. Well, besides all of the scrapes and bruises.

"Sirius, would you mind sleeping on the couch?" dad asked him with worried eyes. What was he worried about?

"Sure! I'm just surprised you guys took me in." he said with thankfulness in his voice and eyes.

"Even if they didn't like the idea at first, James and I would've talked them into it." I told him and added a kiss to lighten his mood a little bit.

"Stop! My eyes! They burn!" James said and ran back into the kitchen and continued to eat.

That's my brother, the joker.


	16. Breakfast and Letters

**Hola! Me no own Harry Potter!**

I awoke in a tight embrace. My movements woke up Sirius with me and I could tell.

How could I tell?

He started kissing the back of my neck.

Now don't worry, we didn't do anything. James was complaining because Sirius snores loudly and James is a light sleeper so he would always wake up. Then Sirius started sleeping on the couch in July but every night since then, Sirius has been sneaking into bed with me because he says that he's lonely.

"What time is it?" I asked turning to face him. We locked lips for a second and then he looked at his watch.

"6:47." He replied and started kissing me on my neck again.

"Shouldn't you go back downstairs and sit on the couch before my parents wake up?" I asked him and he looked at me with a weird face.

"It's a Saturday!" he said and kissed my lips lightly and pulling me on top of him. "They're going to sleep in right?"

"It's Saturday already?" I said confused.

"Yeah, but wouldn't they want to sleep in on the few days they could?" he asked.

"Probably." I replied.

"Then we have time." He said and started snogging me. His tongue rubbed against my lips begging for entry. I let him in and savored the taste of his mouth against mine. Just as his hands were lingering to the hooks of my bra, James burst in the door. I forgot that he was a morning person.

"Mum and dad are awake! Sirius, get down stairs!" he whisper-yelled and Sirius jumped out of bed and sprinted down to the Living Room.

All I could do was stare at James with confusion.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Why did you do that?" I asked back.

"Do what?"

"Help Sirius and I!" I exclaimed. "You could've let us get in trouble!"

"You never try to get me in trouble when I do something wrong. You're always my lookout for mum and dad or you help hide whatever I did. Except with that Animagi potion…" he told me.

"Yeah well I just wanted to be an Animagi." I said with the shrug of my shoulders. I hopped out of bed and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

On the way down, I could hear mum, dad, and Sirius talking about who knows what.

"He probably just made it." I whispered to James.

"Wouldn't they notice if he was all sweaty?" he whispered back and we were laughing as we got into the Living Room.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Sirius said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Where's my kiss good morning?" James exclaimed.

"I'll give you a kiss good morning, Jamesie." Mum said and placed a nice little kiss on her son's cheek.

"I feel a little better now." James said with a fake sniffle making all of us laugh. Then I started smelling bacon cooking.

"Is someone making bacon?" I asked sniffing the air and dad chuckled.

"I am. I heard Sirius mention yesterday how he likes bacon so I got some on my way home from work yesterday." He said and placed about fifteen pounds of bacon on a serving plate and placed it on the table.

"You didn't have to." Sirius said blushing. He's cute when he's embarrassed.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." I told him. Okay so I repeat things.

"We thought it would be nice for your guys' last few days at home." Mum said with a kiss on my head.

"Oh yeah! We're leaving to go to Hogwarts on Monday right?" I asked.

"Did you really just remember that?" James asked as mum set a plate full of eggs on the table and James started shoveling them onto his plate.

"Oh shut up, Porkers." I told him and he glared at me.

"I wouldn't be talking. You looked a little pudgy in that bikini of yours yesterday." He said and I stood up from my chair and started yelling over Sirius's head at James. Poor Sirius, he decided to sit between us.

"Coming from the guy that says he has a six pack. I think your six pack is covered with a layer of fat!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down or the food is going to be all for Sirius!" dad yelled and we sat down and glared at each other while Sirius was laughing his head off.

"You-guys-crack-me-up!" he said between laughs. James and I turned on Sirius.

We glared at him but instead of being intimidating, we just made him laugh harder.

I stole his eggs.

"Hey!" he pouted like a three year-old.

James stole his bacon.

"No fair!" Sirius whined.

"Give him his food back." Mum said and then we all started acting like three year-olds.

"But mum! He was making fun of us!" James told her.

"Yeah! He said that we were funny!" I complained.

"First of all, it's not hard to make fun of you. Second of all, I'll steal your food if you don't give him his." dad said harshly.

"Fine." James and I huffed and gave Sirius his precious food back. Tosser.

~O-O~

That afternoon, I got a letter from Lily.

_Dearest Halley,_

_ I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you on the train! We need to talk and catch up! I'm sorry to hear about Sirius and how he got kicked out of his home. Is him moving in affecting your relationship? I hope it was for the better. _

_ I have a question about James. He usually sends me letters throughout the summer saying how hot I am and then asking me if I want to go out with him. I haven't gotten one of those letters yet and the summer's almost over? Is James sick with a terminal illness and doesn't have time or something?_

_ Again, I miss you and I can't wait to see you Monday!_

_ Love,_

_ Lily _

I grabbed a piece of spare parchment and wrote her a letter back.

_Dearest Lily,_

_ I miss you too! I miss the sisterly talks that we have! Now it's me and Sirius talking before I go to sleep. Don't say anything to mum and dad though. They don't know about that. But we haven't been doing more that kissing so don't worry. I won't be pregnant any time soon._

_ I'd say that Sirius getting kicked out worked for the best in our relationship because I feel closer to him than I have ever felt. That doesn't mean I don't feel bad for him getting kicked out because I do. As bad as somebody can feel anyways._

_ James isn't sick or anything. The reason he hasn't sent a letter is unknown but I'll ask. _

_ I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you either!_

_ Love,_

_ Halley_

I folded the letter and returned it to her owl and off it flew. Then I walked over to James's room where James sat listening to the Quidditch game on the radio, alone.

"Sirius is shopping for school supplies. He'll be back in an hour or so." He said, still listening to the game intently until the Canons scored against the Harpies and James turned off the radio.

"Not worth listening to a game that's going nowhere." He told me as I sat down on the foot of his bed.

"I want to talk to you about something." I said and he looked worried.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked with the fear of being an uncle all over his face.

"No! It's nothing to do with me!" I said and he looked relieved.

"Okay, well then what is it?"

"I've been sending letters to Lily and she told me something interesting. You haven't tried to get her to go out with you since the day when Snape called her a- you know."

"What's your point?" he asked.

"You haven't given up on her, have you?"

"No but I don't think it's worth asking if I already know what the answer is."

"She seems worried." I told him.

"What do you mean 'worried'?" he asked putting air quotes around worried.

"Like, she thought you had a terminal illness and that's why you weren't sending her anything. I think that deep down, she likes you." I said and then realized what I just told him. "Don't tell anyone I said that though. She'd kill me."

"No worries but if she wants to go out with me then **she** can ask **me**." He said grabbing his issue of _Which Broom?_

"Do you want me to tell her that?" I asked and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"NO! I was kidding!" he yelled at me but I ran into my room and locked the door laughing.

I love my brother.


	17. Trainrides

**I love Harry Potter but I don't own it….. Sadly…**

I woke up with Sirius's arms wrapped around me again but this time, I wasn't gentle with waking him up.

"Get up! Today we get to go to Hogwarts!" I yelled at him and pushed him off my bed.

He was shocked and wide-eyed for a moment but then he just closed his eyes and fell back asleep on the floor. I decided to try something nicer.

"Hey, wake up." I said to him, straddling him and lightly kissing him on the lips.

"That's better." He said and kissed me back and stood up.

I looked at the clock on my night stand and it said seven o'clock. My parents would be up in twenty minutes and I wanted to say goodbye to them before they went to work.

I ran down stairs dragging a very tired Sirius behind me and started making myself a bowl of cereal. After I was finished, Sirius took it and started eating it.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"It takes thirty seconds to make a bowl of cereal. Make another one." He told me and I just huffed and made myself another one like he said. It's like we're married.

When my parents came down, I went and woke up James.

"Mum and dad are about to leave. Come and say goodbye." I said and he glared at me but still got up.

I ran back down to the kitchen and said my goodbyes.

"Remember, we're not going to be around for Christmas so you'll have to stay at school." Mum reminded me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"And try not to get into too much trouble. We don't have enough time or money to bail you out of Azkaban." Dad joked and gave me a hug. I looked at James, we smiled at each other and then replied.

"We promise." We said like we were annoyed and in unison like a couple of telepaths.

"That didn't sound very promising." Sirius said and James and I glared at him. My parents just laughed.

"Remember, at 10:45 you need to Floo to Platform 9 ¾ got it?" mum asked us.

"Yes mum." I said and she and dad left to go to work.

"We have the place to ourselves." Sirius said and grabbed me by the waist.

"James is still here." I reminded him.

"Yeah and I don't want to see that." James spoke up. "Especially while I'm eating breakfast."

"I was just kidding, Prongs." Sirius said.

"I'm sure you were." I told him and he just kissed me on the lips to shut me up.

"Like I said, I'm eating!" James said and looked like he was about to throw up his food.

This was going to be a fun year.

~O-O~

When we got to the platform, I was almost immediately attacked.

"Hal!" I heard four voices yell at me and attack me with one huge group hug that made me drop my duffel.

"Mary, Marlene, Alice, and Lily!" I yelled back. "I missed you all too. Now GET OFF ME OR ELSE." I warned.

They got off me.

"We missed you so much!" They yelled at me and then saw James and Sirius follow me out of the Floo.

"Why is Sirius with you?" Mary asked tilting her head to the side like an idiot.

"I'll explain on the train. We have so much to catch up on!" I said and then pointed to Lily. "I have an answer to your question."

"The one concerning-," I interrupted whatever she was going to say.

"I'll tell you on the train." I said. I had a lot of things to say on the train now.

"Well let's go find a compartment!" Alice yelled and skipped to the train.

"Has she been doing any drugs or drinking at all?" I asked Marlene quietly.

"No, she's just really happy." She said and laughed at Alice who tripped while skipping looked around to see if anyone noticed, and then continued skipping.

Poor Alice.

Once we found an empty compartment, I told Lily what she wanted to know.

"James said he hasn't given up on you but that it's not worth it to ask you out if you're just going to say no." I said and then decided to tell her what he didn't want me to tell her. "He also said that if you wanted to go out with him, you were going to have to ask him out."

"He'll have to wait a while for that…" Lily said with a sigh.

"Now that that's out of the way, why is Sirius staying with you and James?" Mary asked and I could tell that she was really anxious to ask that too.

"His parents kicked him out of their house." I told them and they gasped like it was the worst thing the world has ever seen.

"Why?" Alice asked. "There's nothing wrong with him. He's nice and funny and he wouldn't try to hurt anybody that he loved or cared the least bit about."

"That's what I didn't get at first." I continued. "But he said things had been getting worse and worse because he was in Gryffindor. The thing that set him mum and dad off was the fact that he said he wanted to become an Auror after he graduates."

"That's terrible!" Marlene said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know. My parents have been having him sleep on the couch and because Sirius gets, and I quote, 'Lonely when he sleeps alone,' he comes up and sleeps with me every night." I told them and Mary waggled her eye, Alice and Marlene squealed in joy and Lily looked at me like I was a banshee.

"You haven't… You know? Done anything? Have you?" Marlene asked.

"No, he just cuddles with me and kisses me a little." I said and blushed.

"A little?" Mary looked at me like I was three year-old that had eaten the last cookie and wasn't fessing up to it.

"Fine, a lot!" I yelled as my face turned the shade of a red that resembled an apple.

"I knew it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Now how have you guys been?" Lily asked, saving me from a horrifying train ride.

She is my best friend.


	18. The Charms Class

**I love Harry Potter but I do not own it. Everything you see and recognize belongs to J.K. Everything you see and don't recognize belongs to yours truly.**

"Welcome back, welcome back! I hope you all had an amazing summer! But now back to work. We're just going to review for the first couple of days to wake up those brains of yours. But first, your partners for the year!" Our Charms professor, Flitwick, told us in his high squeaky voice.

He gave us partners last year as well. I guess he likes to give people partners.

"Evans, J. Potter," Lily looked disgruntled and James looked oddly depressed. I'll ask him about that later.

"MacDonald, Lupin," Remus and Mary smiled at each other happily.

"McKinnon, Pettigrew," Peter looked excited and Marlene looked disappointed.

"N. Black, Malfoy," they smiled evilly at each other and I almost threw up.

"Snape, Crabbe," neither Severus nor Crabbe looked affected by this pairing.

"A. Black, Tonks," Ted blushed furiously and Andromeda giggled. I didn't understand why she was in Slytherin.

"They would be a cute couple." I said to Mary and she nodded in agreement.

"Why was she in Slytherin?" Mary asked.

"That's what I said!" I yelled and Flitwick stared at me.

"If you wouldn't mind Miss Potter, I would like to continue with the pairings." He said in his annoying voice.

"Sorry sir." I said as Mary was stifling a laugh.

"Fortescue, Longbottom," Alice turned and looked at me with afraid eyes. I've known she liked him for months.

"Weasley, Prewitt," Arthur smiled and Molly looked nervous as hell.

"B. Black, Lestrange," Lestrange looked like he wanted to kill somebody (that's how he always looks) and Bellatrix looked the same. Perfect couple no?

"S. Black, H. Potter," I looked at Sirius from across the room and he winked at me like some kind of player while a bunch of other girls from Ravenclaw giggled at him. I might jus have to beat them up.

As I was plotting ways to kill them, Sirius came and sat next to because apparently, Flitwick said to go and sit by your partner. I couldn't hear him because the thoughts that I was having were blocking him out.

"What's up?" he said to snap me out of it.

"Woah! Nothing! Hi!" I yelled at him and the entire class turned and stared at me while my "friends" laughed at me sounding like a bunch of banshees.

Some friends.

"Today we will be practicing vanishing small objects. Remember the key…" Sirius and I started up a conversation.

"I think I'm going to try out for Quidditch this year." I whispered to him.

"Have you ever played?" he asked.

"Yeah, at my old school I was the best Beater on the team. We were girls versus boys and I would send at least two boys to the Hospital Wing every game." I said and Sirius looked very scared now.

"Now I will for sure never break up with you. You would just come and beat me up." He said and laughed as I slapped him with my book. "I never said I was going to in the first place!" he said and put his hands up in surrender.

"Good. I would never break up with you either." I said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"POTTER! No public displays of affection during school hours!" Flitwick yelled at me in his little squeaky voice.

"Sorry sir." I said in a disappointed voice as my friends stifled a laugh. Again.

Some friends.

"You know I'm a Chaser." Sirius continued.

"Yes I knew that. You bloat about it every chance you get." I said and he denied it.

"I do not!"

"Mhmmm. I'm sure."

And that, my friends, is how class continued.

~O-O~

It was about eleven o'clock when everyone but James and I were the only ones in the Common Room.

"Hey Jamesie." I said and sat by him on the couch.

"What's up, Halleykins?" he asked me, looking up from his Quidditch playbook.

"I have a question." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Is there a day when you don't?" he replied and I poked him in the belly hard.

"Be nice! It's important to me!" I said and he stopped laughing enough to answer my question.

"Fine, what is it?"

"What's wrong with you? You looked sad today when Flitwick paired up you and Lily." I said and snuggled into his chest.

"I've answered this before. There's no point in trying if she's just not going to like me anyways."

"Yes there is. I know that if you try enough, not like you did last year but still, you'll be able to sweep her off her feet."

"Then how do you suppose I try?"

"Instead of saying, 'Hey Evans, looking hot today,' say 'Hey Lily, what's up?'"

"But that's not how I feel!"

"Do you want my help? Until you start dating, you have no right to be able to call a girl hot. You have to find another way to be able to talk to her." I finished and he let out a huff.

"Fine. This is embarrassing but now I have a question for you."

"What is it?" I asked and he blushed.

"Has she talked about me at all? Like has me being nicer and not really talking to her gotten her attention?" he asked and stared into the fire that was slowly dying.

"Yes actually. When you didn't send her letters this summer, she thought you had died or had a terminal illness. And tonight at dinner when you hardly talked to her, she thought that you were sick and your throat hurt so you weren't physically capable to talk to her." I told him. It was all one hundred percent true. No joke. Lily was worried about James.

James smiled at me and we sat there, talking about Quidditch tactics for the rest of the night until we went to sleep.


	19. BrotherSister Moments

**I really wish I could stop saying this but I don't want to get sued so… I don't own Harry Potter. I never have and I never will.**

"Lily! James posted his picks for the Quidditch Team! Come look!" I heard Sirius yell up at me from the Common Room while I was getting dressed. He always had the worst timing.

"Just give me a second!" I yelled back as I threw on my skirt and sweater vest.

"Hurry up! You're like mum!" James yelled as I grabbed my satchel and started down the stairs. Jeez, they're annoying.

"God what's wrong with you two today?" I said as I placed a kiss on Sirius' lips and James' cheek.

"Look!" Sirius pointed at the Quidditch Team list.

"Chasers: Sirius Black, Kyle McLaggen, Chancler Nicks. Seeker: James Potter. Keeper: Tanner Betree. Beaters: Victor Quinby and Halley Potter. Wait… That's me!" I read them out loud. Sirius rolled his eyes as if to say, "Well duh!"

"Who else would I choose? You were obviously the best and then Vic had the next best aim." James said as we started out for breakfast and then first period.

"So you weren't just being biased?" I taunted and snatched up Sirius' hand in mine.

"McGonagall wouldn't stand for that and you know it." He said and stuck his tongue out at me. "Besides, do you really think that I want you to be on the team? Always disrespecting me and making fun of me?"

"You mean **more **disrespect. I already disrespect you plenty." Sirius said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"You think I'm going to like this? I love Quidditch but I have to listen to you!" I said as we sat down at a table and the boys started piling food onto their plates.

"Let's talk later. I'm hungry." James said and Sirius nodded in agreement while shoveling about seven eggs onto his plate. I decided to stick with a piece of toast and some fruit salad. The girls joined us about five minutes later.

"Hey, congrats!" Alice told me and sat down next to Sirius.

"Yeah, you're gonna kick some Slytherin arse!" Marlene said high-fiving Mary

Lily just sat down next to me and stared at the boys.

"How do they eat so much?" She asked after a few moments.

"I don't know but they're like pigs." I said and bite another cube of melon.

"Hey, don't judge." Sirius mumbled through some scrambled eggs and waved a dirty fork at me. It flung eggs at my face.

"Yeah, you don't know what you're missing out on." James said as he finished his nine pieces of bacon.

"I do actually. I missing out on being fat and out of shape. No one has as high of a metabolism as you guys." Lily said and sipped at her orange juice.

"Your not fat, Lily." James said and put six pancakes on his plate.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You think I'm hot." She said in a mocking voice as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

James looked at me and then got up and left.

"What did I do?" Lily asked, seeming genuinely worried. I got up and followed him. He just kept running and running, eventually stopping out side the Quidditch shower houses. When he turned around to face me, there were tears welling up in his eyes.

"Your plan isn't working!" He shouted at me while rain started pouring. "I haven't said one offensive thing since last May and she's still thinking about me that way. Like I'm the most insensitive person she's ever seen!" When he finished, he was sniffling.

I don't think that I'd ever seen James cry. Well, once… But he's forced me to never talk about that.

"James, listen. She's testing you. Seeing if you're going to go back to your old ways. If you do, she'll continue to hate you. If you don't, then she'll be yours." I said nonchalantly and started back towards the castle.

James grabbed my arms to stop me.

"You don't understand how I feel about her. I knew from the first day I met her that she would be mine. I would make sure of it. She's not just one of those girls that I've dated and then thrown away if I didn't like them. I love her and I would do anything to make her feel the same way." He said as silent tears started falling… It was that and the rain but he was definitely crying!

"James, I'm helping you. And I'm here for you." I said not really knowing what else to say.

I held out my arms as if to say, 'Come and give me a hug, you big lug.'

He took in my embrace and just let out all the stress he had been feeling from the past eight months. I don't think I've seen him cry this much since our puppy died when we were four. That was the thing I wasn't supposed to tell you… Don't tell him or he'll kill me.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I've been so busy and I've had the worst writers block EVER!**

** So did you like the brother/sister stuff? I love my brother so much so this is what I would do with him. **

** Do you think that I should do a major Sirius/Halley thing next chapter or Lily/Halley talk? Tell me before I go nutso!**


	20. Valentine's Day

Months passed faster than you can say Quidditch and Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Sirius said that he hadn't been planning anything. Yeah right. The entire week before I could barely even get a minute alone with him because he was so busy "doing homework".

Sirius doesn't do his homework. Lily and I do ours and then he copies it.

"Just tell me what you're planning!" I demanded as he sat down next to me in Charms.

"That would ruin the surprise, love." He told me and kissed my cheek before putting his head in his arms and started snoring.

He couldn't see it but I was pouting.

Thank Merlin that Valentine's Day was the next day.

~O-O~

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I woke up on Valentine's Day morning in my dorm.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

After looking around I realized that Sirius' owl was outside tapping at my window. I walked over t let it in and took the letter out of its beak. Apparently I was quite loud seen as how my entire dorm woke up to see what was happening.

_ Dear Halley,_

_ Please meet me at Tony's tonight at five for dinner. I'll be dressing a little nicer. By nicer I mean a polo shirt and some slacks. Not FANCY fancy._

_ Love you. _

_ Sirius_

I rolled my eyes at Sirius' unwillingness to dress really fancy. After stumbling into the bathroom, I looked at Lily's watch that was currently residing on the counter. 11:00 A.M.

"Okay ladies! It's eleven!" I said and then walked back out at all of them still in their beds, rubbing their eyes.

All of us had plans for tonight.

Alice was going to go on a date with Frank Longbottom. Marlene was going on a date with some seventh year that I think just wants in her pants. Then Lily and Mary were going to go to the movies and then go to dinner with James and Remus as friends.

It's not that none of them had any offers to go out with anyone on a date.

Every girl in James' fan club had asked him. Remus had three offers. Lily had five (None of which from James) and Mary had two. It's just that they needed the friend time.

Mary, Lily, and I helped Alice and Mary get ready since we didn't have to be anywhere until five.

Mary was curling Alice's hair while Lily and I rummaged in all of our dressers for a dress for Marlene. I found one that Lily approved of in Alice's closet.

"Really? Purple? I didn't think it looked good on me." She said as we shoved a purple sweater dress with a black belt that went around her waist into her arms and she walked into the bathroom.

Then Lily and I looked for a dress for Alice. The first thing Lily found was perfect.

"Yay! Blue!" She said as we handed her a black and white patterned skirt with a dark blue shirt. "Do I get any jewelry?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

I looked in the jewelry box that we shared as a dorm. I found a long owl necklace with jewels for eyes.

After we hugged them and told them how beautiful they looked one last time, Lily and Mary turned to me.

Mary shoved me into her "special chair" and asked Lily, "What color should she wear?"

Lily stared at me for a second. "I think we should go with blue." After another second, a light bulb went off in her head. "I know! I have this perfect lace dress that's fancy but not too fancy and it's not drab either!" she rambled and went to her wardrobe.

After Mary was done straightening my hair, Lily came out with what she was looking for. I went into the bathroom to change and when I came out, the girls oo-ed and ah-ed. Then Mary shoved me into her chair again. She had Lily fiddle with my make up while she looked for jewelry.

What's really cool about Mary is that she has three piercings in her ears and so do I. That means that she is really good about matching them up. Soon, she came out with three different pairs of diamond studs each a different size. The smallest pair would go on the top hole and the largest would go on the bottom. She had also found a simple diamond necklace that Sirius gave me for Christmas and a tennis bracelet.

After putting on the jewelry, the girls covered my eyes and led me into the bathroom so I could see myself in the mirror.

"One. Two. THREE!" They said and showed me myself.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Thanks so much you guys! You're the best I told them and gave them both hugs.

"We didn't do it for free you know." Lily said as she started changing out of her sweatpants.

"What do you mean?" I was so confused.

"We mean that this means you have to tell us everything… Without details…" Mary said shuddering as she applied lipstick.

"How did I know there had to be some kind of alternative?" All I could do was roll my eyes.

"Go and have fun!" Mary told me as she waved me away.

"But not too much fun!" Lily said as she handed me my shoes.

"You're like my mothers!" I stomped out of the room and could hear them laughing all the way down.

Weirdos.

~O-O~

I walked into Tony's and looked around at all the tables for Sirius but couldn't find him. That's when I asked the head waiter where he was.

"Do you know where I could find my boyfriend. His name is Sirius Black and I think he said he had a reservation here." I told him and he looked up from his work.

"Did you say Sirius Black ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes…?" I told him as I took a step back.

"Just a moment." He said and went somewhere in the back. After a minute or two, he brought back Sirius.

"Thanks Kyle." Sirius said and Kyle nodded in response.

"Hey." I said and looked him up and down. I don't think I'd ever seen him that clean.

He had his hair combed and brushed back like he usually did but I it just seemed fancier for some reason. His polo shirt was light blue so it looked like we had attempted to match each other. His slacks were stain free and his shoes weren't even tennis shoes. They were DRESS SHOES. To top it all off, I think he had taken a shower and put on some cologne.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I could ask the same thing about Halley." He replied. It was true. 90% of our other dates, I was wearing sweatpants or jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where are we sitting?" I asked.

"Come with me." He held out his hand for me to take.

We walked straight back and stopped before we hit a door labeled "V.I.P."

"Are you ready?" He asked getting really excited.

I was scared.

"I guess…"

"Do you remember what you told me on the train ride home last year about your idea of the perfect date?" I nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Come on in and see." He said and opened the door.

I thought I had stepped into heaven.

My idea of the perfect date was portrayed exactly how I imagined it inside this crazy room.

It was like we were at the top of a hill and on the other side was a lake. On the top of the hill was a willow tree. Under the tree was a picnic blanket and basket. The weirdest thing was probably the temperature. It felt like the sun was heating this paradise to a nice and relaxing 65 degrees Fahrenheit.

"How did you…?" My question was cut off by his answer.

"They have this thing where if you want to, you can make this room look however you want it to." He said and laughed at the face I was still making.

"Let's go!" I said and dragged him by the arm to the blanket. "What's for dinner?"

"To continue with the theme of a picnic, I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for our entrée, strawberries for dessert, and some Butterbeer for a drink." He said in his terrible French accent.

"How did you even think to do this?" I asked as he poured the Butterbeer into nice wine glasses.

"Well I heard Flint saying how was to treat his girlfriend to the fanciest place in town and I thought that you would like to have that dream date of yours even if it's just by magic. I was going to try and do this in the Room of Requirement but my friend Kyle works here so he gave me a discount and I figured it would probably be a little better if they did it." He handed me a sandwich wrapped in some plastic wrap. I moved myself onto his lap and he leaned against the tree.

"Thank you." I said and then lightly kissed his lips.

"I just wanted to show you that I cared." He said. He also added something on the end but it was muffled so I couldn't hear him.

"What was that last part?" I asked readjusting myself so that I was now facing him.

He took a deep breath. "I love you."

After a few seconds he started looking at me nervously and biting his lip.

"I love you too." I told him and kissed his now smiling lips.

"That's a relief." He said pulling away and taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What? Did you think that I loved somebody else?" I asked finished off my sandwich.

"I don't know. I'm not you! You could!" He said as he finished off his. That's when he got out the strawberries.

"Oh! Strawberries!" I said and picked one up and took a bite.

"Hey! I have to hold you and make sure that you don't fall! Can you feed me?" He asked and stuck out his lower lip. I rolled my eyes and picked up a strawberry for Sirius.

"Just saying," I said before I fed him the strawberry. "That was a really cheesy way to get me to feed you." I said and he considered it for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.

I really do love him.


	21. Change of a Mind?

**Just saying that Harry Potter will never be mine even though Halley Potter is.**

After the lovely dinner that was prepared for me by the most amazing boyfriend on the planet, he carried me back up to the castle, bridal style, and all the way up to the Room of Requirement. The room this time looked like my room at the cottage that Sirius had seen the past few years.

"Woah, you're going all out tonight aren't you?" I asked as he sat me down on the gigantic king sized bed that had appeared.

"Yep, and it's all for you." He said and placed a short gentle kiss on my lips. Then he climbed onto the bed so that he was now straddling me.

I reached up to him with my lips again and he met them enthusiastically. While he wrapped my legs around his waist, our lips moved in complete unison and I tangled my hands in his hair. Sirius then started moving his lips down my throat and stopped at my barely exposed collarbone. After placing a few kisses on my lower neck, he started moving them back up again. I started pulling at the end of his polo shirt and he took it off with one fluid motion. Now we were both on our knees and he was rubbing the back of my thighs and pulling and the bottom of my lacey dress. After his lips had met mine one more time, I slowly took off Lily's dress (which was borrowed for our date) and exposed my bright blue lace knickers and matching bra.

"You're beautiful." Sirius whispered in my ear as he bit at it lightly and playfully. I smiled embarrassed at myself. Then I undid the button on his trousers. He noticed and undid the zipper then took them off, revealing his Holyhead Harpies boxers.

"Nice boxers, Black." I told him and rested my forehead on his while I heard him let out a small chuckle.

"You're knickers aren't half bad either, Potter… Merlin it sounds weird saying that sentence… It's like I'm talking to James… But I could get used to seeing you like this." Sirius said smiling at his own wit.

"Okay. But could you get used to seeing me like this?" I asked and then undid the back of my bra and slipped it off in one fast motion. I threw it to the side and looked at Sirius for approval and the pleasantly surprised look on his face was all I needed to see. I wrapped my arms around his hard neck and kissed him one time, barely brushing our lips together. He broke away and stripped down his boxers while I sucked at his neck.

I tightened my grasp and moved my lips back up to his as he started playing with the ends of the lace on my knickers and then slowly pulled them down. I helped him a little by kicking them away once they got down by my ankles.

We stayed like that, Sirius and I snogging like we never have and his hips grinding into mine for a while. Until it started slowing down about twenty minutes later. We ended up rearranging ourselves so that we were now laying side by side, his arms encircling me as I faced away from him. As we lay there, Sirius placed soft kisses on the back of my neck.

"That was fun." I said breathlessly. Sirius laughed lightly.

"Very. Now what are you going to tell your nosy roommates?" He asked and I turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I'm a terrible liar and when they found out I was lying they would just use Verataserum until they got it out of me." I said and he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well that's persistent… So you're just going to tell them?" He asked and I nodded.

"Why not? We've done it before." I pointed it out.

"That just felt so… perfect though. Like it was right to be here next to you." He said with a glossy look and I smiled at the pillow.

"You're so corny but it's so sweet." I told the now grinning Sirius.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired and we need to be in the rooms early tomorrow." He said with a yawn.

"What? Afraid to face my brother right now? You know he's gonna know exactly what you did with me if you show up in the morning." I said smiling and Sirius' face turned white.

"Shit… I didn't think that one through…" he said and laid his head back on his pillow. I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Sirius." I said with one final peck on the cheek. Then I was off in a dreamless sleep.

~O-O~

The next morning, Sirius woke me up with a lovely hot cocoa and pancakes. We ate and talked about nothing until around seven when we both got dressed and started up towards the Gryffindor Tower.

When we finally arrived in the Common Room, Sirius was really nervous and I could tell. He had sweat forming on his hairline and he was paler than I have ever seen him. But I gave him a peck on the lips and then started up towards my room.

When I walked in, I expected to find four sleeping girls but instead I found two awake ones. Lily and Mary were absolutely ecstatic and bouncing off the walls with happiness. They hugged me and then demanded to know everything.

"What happened? What did you two do?" Mary asked as she threw me onto my bed.

"Well they obviously had sex. Why would they be getting back so late past when they said were going to if they didn't?" Lily said and my face felt so hot I probably looked like a tomato.

"Well first," I said trying to ignore what Lily had said. "He took me to Tony's where I had my dream date." I started but was cut off by Lily.

"Wait, your dream date is a picnic under a willow tree. How did Sirius give that to you in the middle of February?" She asked.

"They have a room in the back that's like the Room of Requirement." I said and they nodded and 'Oh'-ed as I continued. "Then he brought me back to the Room of Requirement where we had some fun." I finished with a wink at Mary who attacked me with a hug.

"Yay! Halley had sex! Halley had sex!" She started until Alice walked in slowly and quietly. She probably figured that we would be sleeping and was quite surprised when Lily ran up and hugged her.

"Go Alice! Did you and Frank have sex?" Lily asked and set her down.

"Merlin, no! It was really late when we left the Three Broomsticks and I didn't want to wake you so we walked to the library. We snogged a lot. But we didn't have sex!" She yelled as we all perked up when she said they snogged.

As Mary was giving her the cuckoo sign and Lily and I were trying to stop Alice from beating her up, Marlene ran in crying and flew straight to her bed.

"Woah, Marlene, what happened?" I asked as I rubbed her back and she cried into her pillow.

"McLaggen-told-me-that-h-he-l-l-loved-m-me! So-I-I-l-let-him-h-have-sex-with-m-m-me! B-but-this-morning-I-caught-him-getting-dressed-before-waking-me-u-u-u-up!" She said but I cut her off.

"Honey, clean yourself up. It's really hard to understand you right now." I said and she nodded and swallowed the rest of her tears.

"When I asked him why, he said it was because he didn't think things were going all that well! That's when I slapped him, put him in a leg lock curse, and then threw on my clothes. Then I threw his in a dumpster and left." She said and began to cry again.

"What a Pussbag." I said and everyone turned to stare at me.

"Pussbag." I said questioningly.

Everyone continued to stare at me.

"A Pussbag! A mixture between a pussy and a douchebag!" I explained furiously as everyone started laughing. When they pulled themselves together, they agreed. McLaggen was a Pussbag.

~O-O~

Later in the day, Marlene started getting hungry. As Lily and I weren't hungry, Mary and Alice agreed to walk her down for food. It was just a precaution for in case she saw McLaggen… I mean, we hate him. But no one deserves the wrath of Marlene.

After they had left, Lily and I relaxed and started reading some magazines. While I was in the middle of an article about Voldemort's rise to "power" I realized I had forgotten to ask how Lily and Mary's night with Remus and James went.

"Oh Merlin… I'm such a terrible friend." I said and put my head in my hands.

"What? Why?" Lily asked scared.

"Because! You went out with a guy that you've hated for the past six years and I forgot to ask how you guys survived without hurting each other!" I said and she relaxed a little.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought it was something important!" She said, going back to her magazine.

"It is important!" I said and sat down on her bed.

"Fine! It went fine… It was actually really fun. I mean, Mary got sick halfway through the movie because it was a horror film and SO gory. That's when Remus walked her back to the castle. That left me and James there alone. When we were walking back, it was… weird… We talked like we were best friends. The best part was that he never mentioned my appearance. I was so surprised! But it was so fun!" She said with a gigantic grin on her face.

"Oh my god! You like my brother!" I yelled at her and she whacked me with a pillow.

"Not like that! He's good friend material… For now." She said and went back to her magazine. Then she thought for a minute. "Don't tell him I said the 'For now' stuff. Then he might go back to his old ways."

"Fine." I said with a pouty face.

Her secret is safe… For now.

~O-O~

In the middle of the night, I woke up and was thirsty. Plus, after a half an hour, I got very cranky. That's why I decided to go down to the kitchens for some… You guessed it. Hot Cocoa.

But someone stopped me in the Common Room. Someone's snoring that is. When I went over to see who it was, it was none other then my brother.

"James!" I hissed and tapped him on his arm. "Get up!"

He jumped awake and then looked around, dazed.

"What?" He asked with a yawn.

"I found out something. Something that you might want to know." I said and sat down facing him.

"What? What's it about?" He seemed suddenly more awake.

"Lily."

"What about her?"

"She considers you her friend."

He didn't answer for a few seconds.

"You're kidding right? I've been friendzoned?" He asked sadly.

"What? No! It means you're that much closer to dating her! I thought you'd be happy!" I told him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Well, I guess it is better than being hated." He said getting slightly happier.

"That's the spirit!" I said punching him playfully in the arm. I was about to get up and go to the kitchens when he pulled me back down.

"Hey, why has Sirius been acting so weird? Are you two okay?" He asked with serious eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. We're perfect." I said as nonchalantly as I could and walked out of the room.

I don't think it was as nonchalant as I wanted it to be though…

At that point, I think I heard him try and object to my walking out but I didn't care. I just kept walking and pretended like I didn't hear him.

Wouldn't you think that was the best choice?

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been forever since I updated…Sorry… I've just been so busy. But now that school is over, I hope to add more stories and update more and more often. Hope you like the story! Remember, R&R! I appreciate the critiques so much!**


	22. Truthfulness

** Harry Potter is not mine. Blah Blah Blah. J.K. Rowling owns it. Blah Blah Blah.**

"Why do we have to study? Can't we just wing it?" Sirius asked as we walked down the corridor towards the library. "Besides, you know how this is going to end up. I can never focus with you there." He added and then went in to kiss me. I dodged it and smiled at him.

"Whatever. You'll study for Slughorn's test if it's the last thing you do." I told him as we finally walked in to the library. I looked around to see if Lily had gotten James to come here yet.

See, the whole point of this was to get Sirius to tell James about us shagging. Well… Maybe he wouldn't say it like that. But he really needed to tell James. We didn't want things to end up like they did when we first started dating. That was too bloody. And maybe James would have some respect for Sirius for telling him. I mean, it's only been a few weeks. It's not like we've been trying to hide it from him… Besides that one time in the Common Room…

"Halley! Sirius! What a surprise!" I heard Lily yell and then a bunch of "shushes" come from people around her. All of a sudden, a red-haired girl was in my line of vision.

"Hey Lils!" I exclaimed and then got shushed myself. "You want to study for Slughorn's test with us?" I asked and she nodded and led us to the spot where she and James had been working on McGonagall's essay.

"Padfoot! You've come to save me!" He said and reached for his best friend across the table.

"Oh hush up. It hasn't been that bad." Lily said and James rolled his eyes. Lily looked at me and then at her paper and scratched her eyebrow. That was the cue for, "I forgot my quill."

"Merlin, I'm stupid. I forgot my quill. Lily, would you mind coming with me to grab it?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

I took a glance at Sirius and he glared at me. I think he figured out what this was. He had been trying to avoid situations where he was alone with James for the past few weeks. Now that he was going to be alone, I could tell that he was terrified.

Oh well.

**Sirius' POV**

Those bitches.

I knew exactly what this was for. It was so I could tell James that I shagged his sister. I had been working hard to avoid situations like this for weeks. Now, they got me. I'm so stupid.

I couldn't just come right out and say "I shagged your sister." That would make him angry.

I also couldn't just say, "I love your sister, that's why I shagged her." That would make things creepy.

If I wasn't subtle enough, he would get angry and beat me to a pulp. If I was too subtle, he'd get confused and not get the point.

"Hey, Padfoot. Did you shag my sister?" He asked and set down his quill.

What?

"Um… Maybe?" I answered. Why was my mouth so dry?

"Maybe? This is a yes or no question." He explained and kept his eyes on me.

"Okay, yes." I said and looked at my Potions book.

"Okay." He said and picked up his quill and continued writing the essay for McGonagall.

"That's it?" I asked. "You're not going to beat me up?"

"No. My sister loves you so whatever you do is between you guys. I just was curious why you guys have acting so weird around me since Valentine's." He said looking up from his parchment.

"Oh." I said in a surprised tone.

"Hey can I ask you something?" James asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Has Halley told you anything that Lily told her about me?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah but she made me promise not to tell anybody. And she's scary so I can't tell you." I told him and then opened up my Potions book to page 394, the page on the Drought of the Living Dead.

"Padfoot, I'm confused about her feelings for me. I can't tell if she's flirting with me all the time or if that's just her personality. Please tell me." He begged. I can honestly say that this was the first and the last time I'd ever seen James Potter beg.

"Fine. Halley said something about Lily wanting to be friends for now. But she liked you. Just not like that." I said, telling him everything that Halley told me.

"Really? So she likes me?" He asked happily.

"Just not like that. And she said that she wanted to be friends for now." I told him.

"For now. For now!" He exclaimed and got shushes from the entire library.

"What's with all the yelling?" Halley asked as her and Lily came back into earshot.

"James is just getting excited about the Quidditch World Cup this year." I told her and she shrugged it off.

I could tell this discussion wasn't over.

"Did you get your quill?" James asked.

"Oh. Halfway there I realized that it was in my satchel so we turned around and came back." She said and Lily tried to hold back a smile.

These girls were terrible liars.

"Okay. I got three more inches done while you were gone. Can I go now?" James asked Lily and she gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah right. You've still got seven more inches to go. Now write." She commanded and James sighed.

These two were like copies of Halley and I.

That's scary.


End file.
